The Assassin of Camelot
by Evelyn Hawkins
Summary: All is well in Camelot until a strange new warrior comes to the city walls with a dangerous relic of great power. Fearing for King Arthur's well-being, Merlin searches for the truth of this lethal warrior, finding the warrior's true intentions in Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue—Discharged

There is nothing in the air but coldness. A never-ending chill that could tickle down someone's spine without any chance of relinquishing anything but fear.

The men stand guard just as they're told, but cannot let go of the chilling fear around them. They are frozen, not only with the cold or fear, but do not speak and stare ahead into the darkness in utter silence. One swallows deeply, attempting to warm his throat, but it does not change only increases his uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The wood ahead snaps.

Both guards clutch at their weapons and take a step forward.

"Who goes there_?_" one exclaims.

There is nothing but silence afterward. They listen intensely as if, provided they were quiet enough, they would be able to hear another sound or perhaps a breath.

Nothing.

"It was probably just an animal_,_" one guard sighs.

But the first is not convinced it was an animal. The other guard lets out nervous laughter.

"Not to afraid are you, Thatcher?" he says with shaky laughter.

But then, with the teasing soldier still smiling, an arrow slices the corner of his neck and immediately falls unconscious, though the wound is not fatal. He drops to the ground with an insignificant thud.

The remaining guard becomes alert and opens his mouth to call to others, but another arrow sinks through the left side of his face, cutting his cheekbone slightly, and causing him to fall unconscious like his poisoned comrade.

The two unconscious men lie in complete silence for a moment, as if to allow to moon to observe more thoroughly, then a figure walks from the shadows. The sound had not come from the figure—such a mistake was not possible in such a person.

The sentries walking the castle walls above passed from above, but the figure had already passed the bodies and is now hidden from view, as were the unconscious men. The sentries continued on.

The figure slides into the inner corridor of the gates and runs gloved hands over the stone wall. With the slightest pressure, one particular stone caves and a stone below slides open—an escape tunnel for the royal family to escape in case of attack; rather cowardly tactic that had not been used by the current line of royals. This tunnel would bring the figure behind city walls and into the lower town.

The figure—hooded with a mask to cover the nose and mouth—slips lithely through town without the night watch seeing toward the citadel. There would be more guards there, but none that the figure could not pass.

Cold air rushes through the figure's clothing and has no negative affect—courage is a consistent feeling in this particular person therefore the chill is not painful or effective. Running through the night had rather invigorating affect on the figure—intoxicating and incredible. The kind of intoxicating after a great victory of battle or the discovery of something good for the world's well-being cannot be produced unnaturally. The figure thrived on intoxication induced by danger—and sneaking into Camelot in the dead of night was certainly dangerous.

The figure climbed atop a forge next to the citadel's gates. Walking very slowly and without a sound so not to disturb those who lived in the forge below, the figure's back presses against the citadel's wall and sucks in sharp air, eyeing the guards below.

The figure then slowly, meticulously, pulls out a bow and arrow, lying on the forge's roof behind a chimney. A small crack in between two bricks at the top of the walls was the target. With a rope tied to the arrow, the figure shoots surely. The arrow pierces in between the two bricks and stays secure. The figure releases the rope to it gently glides to the wall.

Then the figure, with belly pressed to the roof, shoots another arrow twenty feet past the far right guard.

Both guards react and grip their spears.

"Who's there?" one calls.

They pull their swords out and investigate the sharp sound of an arrow piercing a wooden post that was invisible to them.

The figure quickly throws the bow overhead and grips the rope tightly. Climbing at an accelerated rate, the figure reaches the top of the walls and slides in an opening to the bridge.

"You there!" a sentry calls.

In a single move, the figure throws an arrow with incredible speed at the sentry. The arrow pins through the sentry's boot and cuts him slightly so he fell unconscious as the others did.

"Sound the warning bell!" a sentry who saw calls out.

The figure curses and turns to the other side of the wall. The figure pulls out a very sharp dagger and jumps down the side of the wall. The sentry reaches where the figure jumped and watches at the dagger slows the descent, causing sparks to fly incredibly as steel hits stone.

The figure runs quickly through the citadel and two knights with their swords drawn approach.

The figure leaps with one foot up a barrel and uses the sudden height to elbow one knight in the area between his shoulder and neck. For the other, the figure pulls the other knight's sword from his hand and quickly disarms the other. Then the figure holds the wide part of the blade and strikes the remaining and bewildered knight in the face, knocking him down next to his fellow nobleman.

The figure drops the sword and runs through a gate in the servant's quarters. As the warning bell rings and knights and guards and the entire castle wakes, the figure scurries without notice through the tunnels—knowledge known through sheer second-word and memory of that word. The only pause the figure made is when a running handmaiden knocks over a candelabra igniting a tapestry on fire. The figure was chased briefly by someone, but the fire and the figure's second-hand knowledge of the castle proved effective and the pursuit ended.

Then the figure reaches below the castle where the treasury is. There is no guard, no knight nor nobleman in sight, not even a servant but the figure is not tempted to take any of the rich treasures before.

Instead, the figure pulls the Embolis out and looks at it for a moment. The relic shines on its own accord, glowing like the eyes of one with magic, and tingles with heat. The figure almost shudders, wondering what powerful magic lay nearby that caused the relic to react. The figure gently places the Embolis underneath an untouched treasure that is no longer of much value and ensures that it does not look like anyone had been there.

Then the figure slowly turns away, ignoring riches and wonderment so that the Embolis would be safe from the wrong hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1—Repeated

Merlin is snoring very loudly in his room—Arthur had worked him pretty hard that day and he was not going to give up the opportunity to sleep.

Then the warning bell rings, knocking him awake.

"No!" he cries stuffing his pillow around his ears. "No!"

Gaius who has been awake with experimenting bursts into his room.

"Merlin!" Gaius cries.

"I'm moving to a quieter kingdom," Merlin declares into his mattress. "Forget destiny—I just want a decent night's rest."

"There's an intruder," Gaius tells him. "Arthur will need you."

Merlin groans and rolls out of bed. "Of course _Arthur_ will need me," Merlin mutters as he pulls on his clothes. "Arthur _always_ needs me he just never acknowledges that he does. Then I save his life, our destiny continues to ensue, and I get no credit for allowing it to continue and la-dee-da I get bullied come back to bed and get woken up by the warning bell and start all over again."

"Regardless," Gaius said solemnly. "The intruder has been detected in the citadel."

Merlin groans and stalks quickly through the chambers until breaking into a run when he hears grunts and swords clashing.

He reaches the citadel's courtyard and sees a dark and fast figure running away from an unconscious Sir Leon and Sir Dresban. Merlin runs to the men and check's their pulse—they're still alive, just unconscious from a heavy blow. Sir Leon's nose is bleeding and his right cheek is already swelling.

"Are they all right?" Gaius calls out.

"Tend to them—they're alive," Merlin says as he runs after the fast figure.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouts.

Merlin runs as fast as he can after the figure through the servant's tunnels. How they know about them, Merlin has no idea. He thinks of using magic to stop the figure, but soon the tunnels erupt to the castle corridors and he cannot risk it.

The figure is so fast and so far away from him now.

"You!" Merlin shouts through his breaths. Just then Carolyn—a handmaiden—knocks over a candelabra and ignites a tapestry on fire while continuing to run. The figure hesitates, looking at the scene with thought of doing something about it, then continues on around a corner.

Merlin chases after the figure still and then finds that the figure has disappeared. Merlin looks around.

He whispers for an incantation and light appears in the dark corridor—a dead end. The intruder knows the castle.

Merlin spins when he hears the crackle of fire and the falling of wood and runs back to where the fire was started. As he runs he grabs a bucket that had previously held water abandoned on the floor and reaches the scene.

He looks around as the fire licks the disintegrating tapestry and sees that there is no one in sight of the corridor. Then he turns to the growing fire and raises an open hand. Saying an incantation, his eyes glowing with golden magic, the fire diminishes quickly as his hand runs down the height of the flames. Then Merlin sharply closes his fist and the fire and its light is sucks like a power vortex into Merlin's hand.

He grunts in pain and his eyes flash again. Looking at his palm he sees that it's burned painfully in a perfect circle with several licks that cause the burn to look like the sun from the spell and shakes his head.

"That one's not perfect yet," he mutters.

"Merlin!"

Merlin looks over his shoulder and sees Arthur stalking with a serious face down the hall. The king looks at the destroyed and fire charred wall.

"What the hell happened here?" Arthur asks urgently.

"Fire," Merlin says simply and sarcastically. He raises his bucket slightly. "Got it."

"Well, yes, well done Merlin," Arthur says sarcastically. "And did you allow to intruder to run right past you?"

"I was chasing the intruder!" Merlin cries. "He was very, very fast and disappeared on me! I came back to put out the fire."

Arthur sighs and shakes his head. "You probably started it, you nitwit," he says. Then he sees Merlin's burned hand. "Let Gaius take a look at that later. For now, which way did he go?"

"That's the problem, I don't know," Merlin says wincing at the still searing burn. He gestured toward where he lost the intruder. "He was over there when he disappeared, but Arthur he's probably long gone by now."

Arthur turns on his heel with the two guards that followed him and stalks where Merlin pointed out. "That's your problem, Merlin, you give up too easily," Arthur said shaking his head.

"No, Arthur, what I mean is that this man knew what he was doing," Merlin said urgently as he followed Arthur to the corner. "He was fast and he knew where he was going. Not only that, but he took down Sir Leon and Sir Dresban in less than a single stroke."

Arthur stops and looks at Merlin in the eye. "He killed them?" he says aghast—Sir Leon is a very good fighter.

"No," Merlin says more seriously. "That's the problem—he didn't. He could have very easily have killed them both but he didn't. He knocked them out with more power, agility and precision then I've ever seen."

Arthur blinks and looks at the dead end. Arthur shakes his head. "He could be using magic," Arthur says. "It's the only explanation."

"No," Merlin says surely. "He's too good—had he used magic he wouldn't have been caught."

"What do you know about magic, Merlin?" Arthur says insultingly, looking at Merlin.

Every time a moment like that occurs, Merlin is tempted to tell Arthur once and for all that he is magical. Not just magic, but a powerful sorcerer meant to protect Arthur for the creation of Albian. He is Emrys.

"I know what Gaius has told me," Merlin says instead. "It's true though—you know I'm right."

Arthur shakes his head and turns, walking forward toward the front of the castle. "Have every able man searching for this man and what he came here for," Arthur says speaking to the guards now. "Ensure that every gate, every hold is sealed off and all other persons away in their chambers. Search every room—even mine—to find this intruder. I want to know why and how he was able to get into Camelot."

"Yes, Sire."

The guards went off and Arthur walks over with Merlin to where Gaius and Gwyn were tending to Sir Leon and Sir Dresban. Arthur looks immediately to Gwyn.

"Are you all right?" he asks tenderly. She nods and looks down to Dresban whom she was taking the chainmail by his shoulder off—blacksmith's daughter.

"They were knocked unconscious, Sire," Gaius says. His brow is furrowed, "in the most incredible way possible."

"What makes you say that, Gaius?" Arthur asks kneeling next to Leon.

"Sir Dresban here was hit directly in a spot that renders him unconscious—a nerve that is in a certain place on his neck and shoulder that takes incredible skill, knowledge and strength to knock a man of his size out cold," Gaius explains. "He'll be out until morning and where he was hit is already swelling."

Sure enough, the area between Dresban's neck and shoulder is very red, mildly purple and getting larger by the minute. His head lolls as Gwyn moves him.

"And Sir Leon?"

"His face was smashed," Gaius says. "It was a more desperate blow than Sir Dresban's. Sir Leon began—and had the chance to—defend himself, but the attacker evidently hit the hilt of a sword into his face. His nose is broken and will take a while to heal, but he should come to soon to tell the whole story."

Arthur nods sternly. "Right," he says. He eyes a speculative Gaius. "Is there something else?"

Gaius blinks rapidly and shakes his head. "No, Sire," he says. "Nothing."

Merlin knows Gaius better and resolves to ask him about his mind later, but for now Arthur had orders for Merlin—the great sorcerer and servant to the king.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Ulterior Motives

Sir Leon is sleeping on a cot with his nose purple and crooked and dried blood covering the front of his tunic. His right cheek is swollen and deeply purple and blue and he has already given his testimony to Gaius. Sir Dresban has been asleep since he was knocked out. It was as if he was sleeping, but with his shoulder three times the size than normal. There were three other guards all asleep soundly around the room, only minor cuts on them but they were poisoned to sleep for ten hours from the poison from the arrows

Arthur comes into the chambers, dark circles under his eyes though Merlin's are darker. They come into the chambers and Merlin sits immediately at a desk.

"What has Sir Leon said?" Arthur asks.

"They approached the intruder and with their swords drawn," Gaius says. "The intruder leapt and elbowed Sir Dresban in the neck. He fell unconscious and the intruder took his sword. Sir Leon raised his sword to defend himself but the intruder disarmed him with such speed Sir Leon could not react fast enough. Then the intruder smashed the hilt of the sword into Sir Leon's face—going out of his way to do it, he says."

"So he gave up the opportunity to kill them?" Arthur says eyeing a sleepy Merlin.

"Yes."

"Dollophead," Merlin grumbles into the table. Arthur eyes Merlin.

"And the others were poisoned," Gaius says. "They have small cuts—arrows shot at them that were spiked with poison. A sedative that will keep them asleep for a few more hours unharmed. The arrows are just here if you want to take a look at them—I cleaned them of the poison."

Arthur looks down at the arrows. They are slender and with a closer look Arthur could see that they were formed perfectly and by hand—they are aerodynamic and the arrowheads are so sharp that by touching the ends a drop of blood appeared at his fingertip.

"You're telling me the intruder did not kill a single person whilst attacking Camelot?" Arthur says looking up from the arrow.

Gaius nods solemnly. "Yes, indeed, Sire."

"Then why did he come to begin with?" Arthur says almost rhetorically.

"That I do not know, Sire," Gaius says. "But what I do know is that he came to do you no harm—or he would have done it easily."

"What makes you say that?" Arthur says.

"Because he knew what he was doing," Gaius says seriously. "Incredibly so."

"Do you think that he used magic?" Arthur asks.

"No," Gaius says shaking his head. "Certainly not. Your intruder was a smart one—one that could kill if he wanted and leave no trace."

Arthur and Merlin both look at Gaius seriously. "He came with purpose," Arthur says frowning.

Gaius looks Arthur straight in the eye and back at Merlin. "Your intruder was a dangerous one," Gaius says. "Finding out what he did here is vital. He is smart—without magic. With magic, I shudder to imagine what he could be capable of."

Arthur thinks for a moment and Merlin exchanges glances with Gaius—his mentor senses danger and it is up to Merlin to find out what it is.

Merlin taps on the door gently that night, his eyes dark and fatigue beginning to take him over. He opens the door and steps through, beginning to set Arthur up for bed.

"You should sleep," Merlin says closing his wardrobe doors.

Arthur is at his desk, observing the arrows again in his night shirt and trousers. He sets the arrows down with a sigh. He rubs the side of his forehead.

"I just don't understand it," Arthur sighs. "If the intruder could have done anything he wanted, what did he do? He could have stolen from the treasury but nothing is out of place—he could have killed me for God's sake but he didn't. He didn't even kill a guard."

"We should be thankful for that," Merlin says as he begins to put out the candles.

"Yes, I know," Arthur says standing. "But all at once it makes we wonder what his motives are."

Merlin shrugs and blows the candles of the desk out and quickly grabs and arrow from the table and slips the end in his shirt while Arthur gets into bed.

"Maybe he'll return," Merlin says. "And then we'll be ready for him. But for now, you need to sleep. The knights begin arriving for the tourney tomorrow."

"Yes, Merlin, I know," Arthur says as he falls face first into his pillow. "Stop prattling on and get out of here."

"Happily, Sire," Merlin says groggily. As he leaves Arthur throws a pillow at him but Merlin ignores it and keeps walking, the arrow in his hands.

When Merlin gets out into the courtyard, there aren't any servants or guards that could see—he is the last to leave always. Merlin looks at the arrow and recites an incantation.

Then a green light shines the path of the arrow. Instead of showing its path by where it hit the sentry, the trail of the green light shines over the castle wall, on top of the forge and through the lower town until it is outside. Merlin sees the trail lead into the forest where the arrow was born.

Merlin goes to the forest quickly then stops. The trail ends. He recites the spell again, but as soon as it reaches a point by the river, it stops. The arrow stops though Merlin could feel that it had been made long before then. He could not understand what magic could surpass his trail—not even Morgana's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Welcome to Camelot

Justin the shop owner is sick of Camelot. He is glad that he has sold his little house by the lower town. As he finishes the last of his things onto his cart, he sees her.

He can't help but smile—he's an old man but a beauty such as this deserves a smile. She has dark auburn hair the color of rich cinnamon and blue eyes the color of the sea. Her skin is tanned from what Justin can only assume is from travel and her face is slender, striking and regal. The light blue dress she wears is very flattering and even her dark blue cloak and used leather rucksack cannot darken her appearance. Her all black horse has saddle bags of things wrapped as her possessions. The only thing that could make her less beautiful is her seriousness and her lack of smile. She is subtly beautiful—beauty that is noticed on first glance but not fully appreciated until the second.

"Hello," Justin says pleasantly to her. He's met her before. "You're just in time."

"Yes," she says. Her voice is certain and educated though still pleasant. She gestures toward the house. "Are you all finished?"

"Yes," Justin says coming to her and handing her the keys tied to a blue ribbon. "All cleaned and ready for you."

"Thank you," she says appropriately, her full lips smiling very, very slightly with force. She puts a small purse into his hand filled with coins. "The remaining payment, as you requested."

Justin actually feels guilty taking it, but he does. He smiles at her pleasantly. "I hope you like it here," he says.

"I wanted to ask you," she says. "Who may I speak to about getting a job perhaps in the castle?"  
>Justin smiles. "Oh, that would be Guinevere the seamstress," he says. "She lives just there by the bakery. Mention me to Gwyn when you see her."<p>

"Thank you, Justin," she says.

"No, thank you," he says squeezing the purse but looking at her. "I hope you are happy here." He also wishes that she stays out of trouble but does not say so.

She nods slightly and looks over to the house as Justin gets into the cart. Her horse—Trinidad—touches her shoulder slightly and she pats the length of his nose.

She takes Trinidad back to the stable behind the small house and takes his load with strength and sets her things on the table inside the house. She puts them underneath the mattress so they are invisible and leaves the house to the seamstress'.

Knocking on the door slightly, she waits. As she waits for an answer, Merlin is passing by. He slows and stops at the sight of her.

He comes up to her as she patiently waits by the door.

"Are you looking for Gwyn?" he asks her. At his first word she turns on her heel to face him. Her hair whips and Merlin automatically smiles more without being able to help it.

She nods sharply. "Yes," she says. "The seamstress. Justin the shopkeeper just sold me his house and told me to speak to her about getting a job in the castle."

Merlin smiles. She swallows without meaning to—he looks just as he did in her dreams but somehow more. He's wise and that's obvious in his eyes.

"Gwyn is working in the castle right now, but I know for sure that we could use help in the castle. A handmaiden just quit today," Merlin says. He pauses as they look at each other briefly. He sticks his hand out. "I'm Merlin, by the way."

She hesitantly puts her own hand out and shakes his. Her skin is unnaturally warm and she's strong despite her size. "Lara," she says.

"Nice to meet you, Lara," Merlin says smiling. Even Lara can't help but smile a little at his kindness and willingness to know her. "Come—I'll show you to the castle."

Lara nods slightly and walks in stride—even a little faster—than the long-legged Merlin.

"You came to Camelot at a good time," Merlin says. "A tournament is being held within the week so we could use all the help we could get."

Lara nods.

"Where did you come from?" Merlin asks.

Lara hesitates. "The coast," she says. "Just between Odin and Necron's kingdom."

Merlin nods. "I see," he says. "I understand it's rather beautiful there."  
>Lara smiles a little, thinking of her brief time there. "It had its moments."<p>

"What caused you to come to Camelot?" Merlin asks.

Lara looks away slightly. "A change in scenery," she says. She looks at Merlin then. "Also I've heard great things about King Arthur—I understand he's making great changes to the kingdom."

"Only the good ones," Merlin says.

Gawain and Elyan are then walking by and see Merlin walking with Lara. Their eyes widen and Merlin waves them away. They laugh and grin and put up their thumbs in approval.

"Are you here with your family?" Merlin asks to change the subject away from Arthur.

"No," Lara says rather sternly. She does not give any explanation and Merlin is a little too afraid to ask.

"And what role do you play in the castle, Merlin?" Lara changes the subject.

"Oh, um, the usual stuff," Merlin says. "I'm King Arthur's manservant, so I basically follow him around and clean up after his royal self."

Lara smiles and laughs a little without meaning to.

"Surely there's more to it than just cleaning after him," she says as they approach the courtyard.

"There is," Merlin says. "There's also making sure he doesn't fall from his horse."

Lara laughs and looks up at Merlin—he's different than she imagined in person.

"Merlin!"

Merlin shudders at the sound of Arthur calling to him.

"I suppose that's your master," Lara says smiling.

"Yes, long live the king," Merlin says dryly. Lara laughs and puts her hand on her mouth as if to stop it.

Arthur approaches holding his gloves out. "Merlin, there's a hole in my gloves," he whines.

"You should really get that mended," Merlin says.

"Damn straight it must be mended," Arthur says throwing the gloves at Merlin's chest. Lara smiles and then Arthur catches sight of her. His face shifts to surprise and wonderment.

"Oh," Arthur says. "I am so sorry, milady, for my language."

"Don't worry about it, Sire," Lara says bowing her head a little, ensuring her eyes don't meet his specifically. "And I am not a lady."

"Oh," Arthur says again.

"Merlin here was just showing me to the castle so I may speak to the seamstress Guinevere about working in the castle," Lara says.

"Guinevere," Arthur says blinking. "Yes, right, Guinevere. She, er, was just in the throne room, I believe. Merlin will show you then he may mend my glove."

"Thank you, Sire," Lara says bowing her head, looking away from him.

"Proceed," Arthur says moving out of the way. As they walk Arthur grabs Merlin's arm and whispers in his ear. "By God, Merlin, did you cast a spell on her?"

It was meant to be funny but Merlin did not think so. He turns and continues with Lara, speaking to her and she smiles more and more she becomes comfortable. A feeling she had not experienced in years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—A Little Help

Merlin is chipper and happy as he sits down for dinner. Gaius eyes him.

"You look awfully cheerful," he notes.

"Do I?" Merlin says cheerily. Gaius smiles.

"This has nothing to do with the new maid in Camelot, is there?" Gaius says. Merlin shrugs.

"She sounds lovely, from what Gwyn tells me," Gaius says. Merlin continues to inhale his food. "Now don't eat too quickly you'll get the hiccups."

"Right sorry," Merlin says slowing. "Gwyn gave her a job in the castle. Carolyn quit after the fire the other night."

"Good—for Lara, not Carolyn," Gaius says quickly. "Then you'll be seeing her often."

"I hope so."

Gaius smiles at Merlin's cheer and then a scream is heard from down the lower town.

Merlin gets up immediately and rushes toward the town. A woman on the floor, crying and reaching out toward the gates.

"My boy!" she screams. "My boy!"

Arthur—who was walking with Gwyn—rushes over as well and touches the woman's back. Lara comes up next to Gwyn and looks on seriously.

"What happened?" he implores.

"They came, Sire!" the woman cries. "I borrowed money from them and could not pay it all today so they took my boy from me to settle the debt! I fear for his life, sire!"

Arthur looks ahead and draws his sword. "Merlin—come with me," Arthur says taking a horse and Merlin taking another.

As they run off the woman back up, crying into an alley. Then her tears stop and her frown in horror turns up into a smile. Then purple flames engulf her and she turns back into Morgana Pendragon. She smiles darkly and disappears away.

Merlin and Arthur ride quickly toward the woods where they heard the horses riding off and the voices of rough men. They ride in between two mossy rocks then stop. Before them was a line of men—heavily weaponed bandits with not a boy in sight.

"Don't be too surprised, Arthur!" Morgana's voice carries through the boulders. She laughs. "Now where is the Embolis?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Morgana," Arthur says truthfully. Morgana laughs.

"Oh, don't play coy with me, brother," she says darkly.

Arthur is cornered and Merlin is thinking of how he can use his magic without Arthur seeing when a slim arrow is shot directly into the throat of the first man, killing him instantly.

The men all look around angrily when several other arrows are shot—all in threes- into their chest, necks or even heads.

"What trick is this?" one screams out. He runs toward Arthur and bangs his sword against Arthur's horse's chest. The animal falls with a cry and so does Arthur, fallen under the horse's weight.

"Arthur!" Merlin cries as he is pulled from his own horse.

Then a dark covered figure jumps from the trees and to the ground in front of Arthur. The figure slides a dagger into the man's back just disconnecting his spine from his lower body. He screams in pain and his legs become useless.

Then the figure throws an arrow at the man holding Merlin in the throat. He gurgles blood and dies. The figure pulls out a sword from the hip and strapped to the back then raises them, awaiting the next attack. All the men are scared out of their wits.

Then Morgana appears from the shadows and raises her hand. She recites an incantation for fire. Great blue and white fire appears just before the figure. Morgana smiles, the flames dancing in her eyes.

But the figure easily and without any burns walks through the fire. It diminishes to nothing. Morgana looks in horror.

"Impossible," she whispers.

Merlin stares with his mouth open—that fire should have killed their savior. Instead it had no effect.

The figure spins a sword in hand and thrusts it at Morgana. She disappears in smoke and she is gone. In the moment of awe the figure throws a dagger at the opposite end of the boulders, blocking Merlin and Arthur from the men on the other side.

Then a man from the other end attacked the figure from behind. The figure blocks the man's blow of an axe from behind and it only cuts open the back of the figure's shirt and sticks a sword into the man's belly.

As the man fell the others ran in terror. Merlin looks at the bare shoulder blade of the figure—a burn in the shape of a crest is on the skin, bubbled and raised from heat.

The figure looks over said shoulder at the King and Merlin, eyes sharp and the rest of the face covered by cloth.

"It's the intruder from before," Merlin whispers.

Arthur pulls out from underneath the dead horse finally. The figure turns to leave.

"No, wait!" Arthur calls.

Horses and calls from Elyan, Gawain and the others interrupt and the figure disappears.

Merlin is as stunned as Arthur—more so, actually.

"It sounds like a very desperate attempt by Morgana," Gaius says as Merlin and Arthur begin to finish their story.

"What is this Embolis she spoke of?" Arthur asks.

"I only know what the myth tells us," Gaius shrugs. "It says that the Embolis is a relic that not only detects powerful magic, but increases any magic whatsoever to incredible feats."

"And Morgana getting her hands on it would be very dangerous," Arthur deducts.

"More than dangerous, Sire," Gaius tells him. "Catastrophic."

"Why does she think I have it?" Arthur says.

"Perhaps because there is no safer place it could be," Gaius says surely. "If Camelot's defenses aren't enough there are also not many greedy sorcerers to want the Embolis in their hands. But I assure you anyone with magic with it could become very corrupt. Its power is so incredible that anyone with the faintest of magic would be more powerful than imaginable. They would go mad with power just by touching the relic."

"But I do not have the relic," Arthur says.

Gaius sighs and shrugs. They think and Merlin suddenly realizes.

"The intruder," Merlin says. Both Arthur and Gaius look up. Merlin looks at them wisely. "He was the one who saved us, Arthur. It was the same man."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Merlin says. "Maybe…Maybe he wasn't taking anything or killing anyone but he was hiding something."

"The relic," Arthur says in realization.

"The intruder saved us in those woods," Merlin reasons looked at Gaius as their eyes widen. "I'm sure of it."

Arthur folds his arms across his chest and his brow furrows.

"Merlin, you said something about a burn," Gaius says slowly.

"Yes, it looked like it was in the shape of some sort of crest…" Merlin trails off because Gaius suddenly looks sickly. The blood has drained from his face and he looks so sad and disgusted Merlin frowns deeply.

"What is it?"

Gaius gets up and grabs a dusty book from underneath several others. "The burn," Gaius says opening up the book to the middle. He knew exactly which page. "Did it look like this?"

The crest is in a circle with rays of sunshine burst from the edges. Inside is the profile of a phoenix and flames and a sword and bow and arrow around the falcon.

"Yes, exactly," Merlin says touching the crest.

Gaius looks even sicker and drops down into his seat. He shakes his head.

"What is it?" Arthur asks sternly.

Gaius presses his hand to his face and shakes his head. "That crest is the crest of the Gorinians," he says slowly. "A brutal, terrible family that pride themselves in their fighting. They train men to kill for their own financial and are now merchants of assassins."

Arthur stares, knowing the stories of the Gorinians. "You're saying the intruder is a Gorinian?" Merlin asks darkly.

"No, I'm saying this man is trained by the Gorinians," Gaius says sadly. "The way the Gorinians train… They take them to their castle and train them to be assassins—to kill without thought and make them money and power…The burn is not just a burn—It's a brand. A brand marking as murderers."

Merlin and Arthur understand Gaius' horror now.

"And a person trained by the Gorinians…" Gaius began.

Arthur and Merlin waited. Then Gaius looks up, actual fear in his eyes.

"Is a very dangerous weapon," Gaius finishes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Protectors

Lara puts the water pitcher on the table as she hears footsteps and the voices of Merlin and Arthur.

"Tell no one of this, Merlin," Arthur says as they walk. "I want to find this man before we scare him away. If he wants to protect Camelot then allow him too—I just want to find him."

"And the Embolis?"

"We cannot risk it," Arthur says. "We must find it and destroy it if we can."

"Why not just keep it hidden?" Merlin suggests. "If the man can hide it and protect it then it should be safe."

"No. No man is invincible," Arthur says. "We must ensure that Morgana can never find it."

"Oy! You!"

Lara closes her eyes and sighs. That knight—Sir Harry—has been bothering her since he saw her. He comes right up to her now as she turns and presses his chest to hers. She pushes him away.

"Get away from me, sir," she hisses.

"Don't be so feisty, missy," Sir Harry says grabbing her face as she presses him away—a warning. "Just having a bit of fun."

Lara pushes the man's chest away from her and he grabs her wrists.

"Sir Harry."

The knight turns his head and sees Arthur with his hand on his sword and Merlin looking at Harry hatefully.

"Unhand her, please," Arthur says sternly.

Harry pauses and then smiles. "Just having a conversation, my king," he says. He turns his head to look at Lara and expects to see a frightened girl, instead he sees her sharp blue eyes piercing in him, dangerous and dark like death itself.

He blinks rapidly then lets her go. He pulls away, nods to Arthur and Merlin then walks away.

Lara glares after him and Merlin goes to Lara's side.

"Are you all right?" he asks her urgently.

Lara stares at him then raises her chin. "Yes," she says calmly and without emotion. She turns over her shoulder at Merlin and Arthur.

"I apologize for Sir Harry," Arthur says. He puts his hand on Lara's shoulder but she flinches. Arthur pulls away. "If he makes you uncomfortable again then tell me or Merlin and I will handle it."

"Thank you," she says. She picks up the pitcher and nods to Arthur. "For now I must get back to Lady Glenda." Lara turns to Merlin and nods to him, but still she can't help but smile.

She walks away with her lips pressed together and Merlin and Arthur watch.

"I'll tell you one thing, Merlin," Arthur says patting Merlin's shoulder. "That's one woman worth protecting. You might just have to learn to fight to do so."

Merlin just stares seriously. "Perhaps."

Arthur raises his eyebrows at Merlin and smiles.

Lara stands in the corner with Merlin and Gwyn as the dinner of knights goes on. She eyes them all without interest though they all look at her with it.

"You seem to have your pick of knights, Lara," Gwyn says with a smile.

"Only for tonight," Lara says. "Tomorrow they can forget me."

"Who could forget you?"

Gwyn and Lara both look up at Merlin. Gwyn looks away with a smile and Lara's eyes linger on him. Then a smile forms on her lips, a warm blushing smile that she would never have imagined she could accomplish.

Lara is called over by Lady Glenda to fill her goblet. She bites her lip while she does and tries her hardest not to look up. She does not venture to remember the last man in her life because the result was not a good one. She found more purpose soon later. More purpose than she ever could have wished for.

"Wait here," Lady Glenda says wrapping her beringed fingers around Lara's slim but muscled wrist.

Lara's face becomes very tense as she looks into the Lady's eyes then she remembers herself and looks down.

"Such a beauty," she says as if such a compliment Lara never got—which she didn't until she reached Camelot. "Too bad it is wasted by lack of title."

Lara just stares and says nothing.

"Yet a lovely sight," Lady Glenda decides.

"Thank you, milady," Lara says. Then Glenda lets her go and Lara walks back over to Merlin and Gwyn.

"The Lady Glenda is not accustomed to giving out compliments," Gwyn says.

"Apparently," Lara says. She was smiling briefly until her face becomes suddenly very serious. She looks forward where no one else is looking, by a staircase leading downward.

"What's the matter?" Merlin asks.

Lara blinks rapidly and stares somewhere else.

"Nothing," she lies.

The tournament began with the parade of knights. Gwyn sits down next to Merlin in the front row by the stands as Lady Glenda calls out to all the rules of the tournament.

"Have you seen Lara?" Merlin asks.

"No, I haven't seen her anywhere. I believe that she is taking care of Prince Lancaster," Gwyn says speaking of the infant child of Lady Glenda. She looks at Merlin smiling then she looks forward and smiles at Arthur waving. "She likes you, you know," she says. "I can tell."

Merlin blushes slightly and looks forward, trying to look aloof. Gwyn smiles.

The first fight is against Sir Taran and Sir Harry. They begin with great clashes and cheers from the crowd.

As the tournament commences, Arthur watches from his throne. Gaius catches Merlin's eyes and gestures toward him. Merlin comes immediately and Gaius looks serious.

"Merlin, tell Arthur that there has been an intruder in the treasury," Gaius says.

"Was it the same as before?" Merlin asks urgently.

"No," Gaius says. "Three guards are dead."

Merlin frowns. "Can't that be the other though?"

"No," Gaius says. "These men were killed brutally—less professionally."

Merlin looks off and then nods, turning to leave.

"Merlin," Gaius says, stopping him. "They were looking for the Embolis—the treasury was turned over and upside down."

"Do you think they found it?" Merlin's eyes go wide.  
>"No," Gaius says. "The guards were killed ten feet away from the treasury. After it was searched through more by the intruder, there was blood on the floor that could only be from the intruder."<p>

Merlin looks forward. "Our assassin is becoming our friend more and more," he says.

"Rapidly," Gaius says. "But a Gorininan assassin may change his alliances whenever he wishes, with his abilities." Gaius' voice lowers. "Merlin you must find this man and ensure he keeps the Embolis protected. If his alliances change, God help Camelot."

Merlin nods seriously and looks at Arthur. If anything causes the assassin to change alliances, then Arthur would surely be the target. As Merlin goes to tell Arthur he thinks he see Lara, but where she was meant to end up, there was no one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Mortis

Merlin meets the Great Dragon in the field outside Camelot.

"Hello, young warlock," the dragon says. "I trust all is well in Camelot?'

"Is it ever?" Merlin says darkly but jokingly. "I've come to ask you about the Embolis."

The dragon is not surprised in the slightest. He merely nods.

"You don't seem surprised I mention it," Merlin notes.

"That is because I knew it was going to be in Camelot," the dragon says.

"How did you know?" Merlin asks with surprise.

"Because I sent it there," the dragon says. "The Embolis is at its safest in Camelot at this point in time."

"How?" Merlin implores, rather angry that he did not know this.

"Do not be angry with me, dragon lord," the dragon says calmly. "Camelot can rarely be breached and if it is only by incredible skill. Not to mention it is under the protection of the knights of Camelot, Arthur and of course yourself, young warlock."

"And the Gorinian assassin?" Merlin practically barks. The dragon says nothing. "By sending the Embolis here you have put Camelot in more danger than it usually is!"

"No, Merlin I am protecting something greater!" the dragon nearly roars. "And it would bode you well to accept the assassin wholeheartedly—Mortis' alliances have changed in ways you can only begin to imagine and will not change from this point forward."

"How could I accept such an assassin wholeheartedly?" Merlin yells. "He probably has murdered more than any war."

"Not by choice!" the dragon roars.

"It was his choice to go to the Gorinians!" Merlin yells.

The dragon's face softens slightly and his voice quiets. "You cannot change what has already been set in motion. Leave the assassin be so that the Embolis will be safe."

"Why should I allow him to stay in Camelot?" Merlin shouts darkly.

"Because Mortis is your present and your future," the dragon says seriously. "That you cannot deny, Merlin. I am truly sorry that I could not tell you."

"You will not do this again," Merlin orders.

"If I absolutely have to, I will," the dragon says calmly. "And this was absolutely necessary. You will not be so angry with me in the near future. I am sorry, young warlock. But I cannot tell you anything more. Even an order from a dragon lord cannot allow me to tell you."  
>Merlin looks into the dragon's eyes and sees that he is telling the truth. He is incapable of telling him, even if he is the last dragon lord.<p>

"Very well," Merlin says angrily. He turns to leave. "Watch over Aithusa for me," he says.

"The white dragon is doing well and growing quickly," the Great dragon says. "He will be ready to protect Albian soon."

Merlin glances over at the dragon and gets back onto his horse, unsure of what could be so great that the Great Dragon could not tell he, Merlin, Emrys, the last Dragon Lord.

The final of the tournament is meant to be a fight between Sir Harry and Arthur. Merlin goes to the side and stands next to Gaius.

"What did the Great Dragon say?" Gaius asks eagerly.

Merlin just glares forward as Arthur and Sir Harry stand across from each other.

"He sent the Gorinian and the Embolis here," he says angrily. "He could not even tell me, even if I ordered him to."

"Did he tell you who the assassin is?" Gaius says fully surprised by this information.

"He said his name is Mortis," Merlin says darkly as Sir Harry and Arthur draw their swords. "And that he's my present and future."

"That's terribly cryptic," Gaius says. "How could he send a Gorinian assassin here and not think Arthur is in danger?"

"He says Mortis' alliances have changed drastically and never will from this point forward," Merlin sighs. He shrugs. "He says I shouldn't look for him, but I will anyway."

"Are you sure that is wise, Merlin?"

"It is all I can do," Merlin says darkly. "If I do not know who or what to protect then how can I protect Arthur? No, I will find this Mortis and see how I can help—and keep him close so he does not touch Arthur."

Merlin looks forward and sees Arthur and Sir Harry beginning to clash their swords at each other. Across the field Merlin sees Lara sitting next to Gwyn in the stands. But her face is serious and without emotion. Then in a fleeting moment it shifts to horror.

Purple smoke erupts around Gwyn and forces Lara to the side. Screams roar with the great smoke and Arthur and Harry stop fighting.

"Guinevere!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. He runs forward but the smoke clears and Gwyn is gone. Lara is standing with her hands balled into fists.

Morgana is then behind Arthur in the middle of the field. Merlin rushes forward, but stops when he sees Morgana holding a dagger to Gwyn throat.

"If you want to see her alive again, you will bring the Embolis to Marx castle by the coast," Morgana barks with a smirk on her face and her face pressed to a desperate Gwyn's.

"I don't know where it is, Morgana!" Arthur yells, his face desperate and afraid for Gwyn.

"Then I suggest you find it," Morgana says darkly like a snake.

A blast goes again and purple smoke erupts forward.

"GUINEVERE!" Arthur screams rushing forward. But they are gone.

"The relic is too important," Merlin tries to reason as he follows Arthur toward the courtyard as they made preparations to leave after Gwyn. Arthur wants to send out a decree to find the Gorinian assassin so they can get her back. "He won't come forward with it."

"Even if he does we will not give the relic to Morgana," Arthur says without emotion. "But we've seen him fight—he could be very useful to us."

"His identity would be compromised," Merlin says.

"I won't force him to show us who he is," Arthur barks. "I only want Guinevere back."

Merlin looks solemnly at Arthur as he straps his crossbow to his saddlebag.

Then an arrow shoots quickly in between Arthur and Merlin and hits a wooden post behind them.

They start and look at the arrow—attached to it is a folded piece of parchment. It is the arrow they found on the night of the intrusion.

Arthur rushes to it immediately and rips the parchment from the arrow. He reads it fervently then looks up at Merlin. He shoves it in Merlin's hand and stalks to his horse, mounting.

Merlin reads it aloud. "Meet me in the Darkling Woods. We will get Guinevere back. Mortis."

Merlin crumples it and gets on his horse as well.

"Merlin," Gaius says going next to Merlin's horse and looking up at him. "You have to make sure that Arthur does not allow Morgana to have the Embolis. You must speak to Mortis and tell him to take the Embolis as far away from Morgana as possible."

"I know, Gaius," Merlin says fervently as Gawain, Percival, and Leon gallop forward with Arthur and Elyan at the lead.

"And Merlin," Gaius says. "Do not touch the Embolis if Mortis has it. I'm afraid that even you would be tempted by its power."

"I understand, Gaius," Merlin says looking down at his mentor. Gaius realizes that Merlin has become just as wise as he, at a younger age. "I know she's ill but…do me a favor Gaius and watch over Lara." Gaius blinks as Merlin turns his horse.

Merlin rides after the knights and catches up with Arthur and Elyan.

They ride to the Darkling Woods and slow as they go into the forest, looking around the canopies for the figure.

"Did the note say specifically where to meet him?" Percival asks.

"No," Arthur says sternly. "But I'm sure that he'll find us whenever he wants."

"Perhaps we should call out to him?" Leon suggests.

"Mortis!" Gawain cries out.

"Gawain," Elyan says angrily to shut him up.

"If we must find him," Gawain says roughly.

"We don't want to give him any reason to leave us," Elyan says sharply.

Merlin stops and raises his arm. "Shh," he hushes.

They all go quiet and their horses stop, listening.

"We don't have time for this, Merlin," Arthur hisses.

Then Arthur's mouth shuts immediately as he and the others see the figure.

Dressed in all black, Mortis has a sword at the back and hip, just as before. Only eyes are visible and it is obvious that Mortis is small for such a skilled man. Supposedly because Mortis needs to be agile and quick.

"Mortis," Arthur says in a mildly choked manner.

Mortis nods quickly then turns. A black horse with a white spot on his long nose comes into view from, saddled and back covered with a bow and quiver full of familiar arrows. Mortis mounts the horse and raises a jaw to Arthur.

"Do you have the Embolis?" Arthur asks.

Mortis' eyes settle on Merlin for a moment then look back to Arthur. Then Mortis pulls a small round package from the inside of the dark cloak draped over shoulders and raises it or them to see.

"We cannot give it to Morgana," Arthur says sternly.

Mortis nods flatly and tucks the Embolis back into the cloak. But when Merlin saw it, he could feel the power. He could feel that the power could be enticing and invigorating—that much is certain. As soon as the wrapped Embolis goes back into Mortis' cloak Merlin tears his eyes away from the package.

"We have a plan," Arthur says. But before he can open his eyes Mortis shakes a head. "You won't hear it?"

Another head shake.

"You have one," Arthur comes to the conclusion.

Mortis simply nods. Then Mortis hands Arthur another folded piece of parchment.

Arthur reads it aloud. "Morgana will not get the relic. Guinevere will be saved. Trust me." Then Mortis turns the horse forward to another edge of the woods.

"This should be fun," Gawain says to Merlin as they ride forward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—Skills of the Divine

Mortis is very silent as they ride. The knights speak but not too much. They reach the edge of the woods and toward the valleys and many have reached their limits.

"This is ridiculous," Gawain finally cries at Mortis as they are in between the mountains of the fallen.

"Gawain," Leon barks.

"He's not even saying anything!" Gawain barks. "How are we supposed to know anything if he does not say anything?"

"We have to trust him," Elyan says. "To save Gwyn."

"How can we trust him?" Gawain cries.

No one answers and Mortis seems unfazed by the argument.

Percival hesitates. "Is it true that you are a Gorinian assassin?" he finally asks.

"Leon!" Elyan cries.

"I am only wondering," Percival rebukes.

Then Mortis uses a gloved hand and pulls the sleeve of the black shirt down to display a bare shoulder blade. There was the crest of the Gorinians—the brand. The knights are silent-it looks painful.

"No one will ask any personal questions about Mortis for the remainder of the journey," Arthur declares. "He is here to help us and he does not need to."  
>Mortis is grateful but will not show it. Instead they continue on through the valleys, the knights speak sometimes, laugh a few times too, but Arthur, Elyan, Merlin and Mortis are all solemn as they ride. When they reach the rocky boulders at the edge of the valley Mortis stops and dismounts.<p>

"What are you doing?" Arthur says. Everyone hesitates in contradicting Arthur.

"It's getting dark, Arthur," Merlin says agreeing with Mortis. "We have to make camp and water the horses."

"We need to get to Gwyn," Arthur says almost angrily.

"We're no good to her tired with dehydrated horses," Elyan says solemnly dismounting as well. "We need to make camp."

Arthur grinds his teeth and jumps down as well. Mortis takes a bag from the horse and puts a rolled up blanket with the bag on the floor. Then Mortis puts an arrow in the bow and pulls it. Then the arrow shoots directly through the throat of a passing hare.

"My God!" Elyan exclaims.

Mortis goes to the hare and pulls the arrow swiftly out. It was hit so quickly it was barely bleeding at the death wound. Mortis takes the hare and puts it in the center of their camp. Then begins to put rocks in a circle to make a fire.

"You could have given us fair warning," Leon says darkly.

"Who cares?" Gawain says. "We have dinner."

Mortis goes to the black horse and pulls a canteen from the saddle. Mortis gives the water to the horse first, petting the length of its white nose.

"He's dangerous, Arthur," Leon whispers to Arthur as they take their own saddle bags from their horses. "How do we know that he can be trusted?" Arthur hesitates and watches Mortis.

"Because he waters his horse before he does himself," Arthur says finally. He looks at Leon.

When Leon looks over Mortis is stroking the horse's face then holds a handful of food out for the animal to eat. Then Mortis had a drink of water, once the horse was satisfied.

As the sun begins to set, Percival drops his stuff on the floor.

"You'll make a mess again," Gawain says.

"Don't be such a woman," Percival says. Mortis smiles coyly underneath the mask and then looks up sharply by instinct.

"SHH!" Mortis hisses, raising a gloved hand. All stop for a moment as they listen.

Then Mortis pulls a dagger from the horse's saddle bag and throws it over the shoulder, pinning a man's shoulder to a tree. He cries out in pain and Arthur draws his sword. He holds the blade to the man's neck.

"You've been following us," Arthur concludes. Merlin looks at Mortis who looks at him briefly then looks forward.

The man breathes heavily as he glances back and forth between Arthur's blade and face.

"I was told to," he breathes.

"To what? Ensure we were coming or bring men to take the relic if we had it?" Gawain asks, taking out his own sword and touching the blade threateningly. Always the intimidation with Gawain.

The man hesitates. "Both."  
>Arthur looks over his shoulder at Mortis.<p>

"Please," the man pleads. Arthur looks at the man. "She's threatened my family."

Arthur stares at the man for a moment then pulls away with his sword. The man's face settles. Then the man smiles a little. Mortis draws a sword.

"What are you doing?" Arthur cries.

Mortis raises one sword from the hip and goes to strike the man who has fear in his eyes. Arthur blocks the blow and then Mortis slides the steel on Arthur's sword then knocks the sword from his hand.

The man pulls out a long dagger and blocks Mortis'. Then Mortis runs him through.

"What did you do that for?" Arthur shouts angrily as all are on edge and in shock of both this man's death and the easy defeat of their king. Merlin swallows at how easily it would be for Mortis to kill Arthur.

Mortis looks Arthur dead in the eye and pulls out the sword on the back so two are in hand. Arthur's expression shift as he realizes what the assassin is trying to convey-danger approaches.

Then a roar of men erupts from their sides. Ten of them appear and run toward them. The horses neigh and everyone draws their swords.

One runs to Mortis and three more at Arthur. But Mortis slices the belly of the man, then the assassin spins with swords in hand at the men attacking Arthur. Mortis kills them swiftly then kicks down a man running toward Merlin. The remaining four, seeing Mortis protecting Arthur, swarm Mortis.

Mortis struggles and the knights watch, unable to help.

"Do something!" Arthur yells from the ground.

Then Mortis, in a scream of rage, slices open the throat of one man, stabs the spine of another, turns the head of another so he dies instantly, and then runs both swords through the chest of the last.

The men fall and Mortis stands, breathing very heavily. The knights and Merlin stare and Mortis turns to look at them.

Mortis then sheaths both swords—one at the waist the other on a sheath on the back—and walks over to the horse, trying to ignore how all the knights are looking ready for battle still. They hadn't done much.

"Thank you," Arthur finally says. The assassin looks at him. "Mortis."

Mortis pauses, bags in hand, ready to get back on the horse. Then Mortis' eyes fall on Arthur and then the masked head nods surely in recognition.

The other men slowly begin to put their things back on their horses as Mortis is.

"Well," Gawain says to Leon as they mount their horses and follow Mortis toward a lake. "At least you know you aren't the only man to be taken down by a little guy."

Leon glares at Gawain's smiling face and then Gawain gallops forward closer to Mortis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9—The Grim Reaper

The knights and Merlin laugh at a joke told by Gawain around the fire. They look like brothers as Mortis comes back from the forest with an arm full of firewood. Their smiles fade slightly as the dark figure who is stealthy and blended with the night came back.

Mortis' eyes duck down back to the fire and kneels by it. The embers flare as the wood is thrown into it. It is very silent. Mortis' eyes look up at them briefly then at the smoke of the fire.

Mortis picks up the leaf of a certain flower nearby and crushes it in hand. Then, looking at Arthur and Gawain, Mortis sprinkles the pieces of leaf over the embers.

The flames shoot up in a rainbow of colors. The men can't help but smile at the spectacle and Mortis eyes betray a smile underneath the cloth.

"The Gorinians must have taught you a lot," Gawain says stupidly.

The smile in Mortis' eyes fall and look down at the rainbow flames again.

"You must excuse Sir Gawain here," Percival says. "He was dropped many times as a child."

Some laugh. Mortis nods and smiles a bit.

"But really," Gawain says in defense. "They must have taught you…" He briefly looks at Arthur. "Magic."

Arthur's jaw automatically tightens and Merlin looks at Mortis who is looking at him.

Mortis looks down then sits on the ground before the fire.

"Well? Have you?" Gawain asks quietly.

Mortis looks up into Gawain's eyes and shakes a head.

"I've heard stories though," Gawain says. "About assassins with useful magic, sometimes."

Mortis still shakes a head.

"Why don't you speak?" Leon says angrily.

Mortis looks at him seriously.

"He's only angry that you broke his nose," Elyan says.

Mortis looks down at the fire and stares. Then swallows.

"You do not need to lie for my benefit," Arthur says finally. Mortis looks him in the eye. "Actually if you do have magic it could help us get Guinevere back." He says this part quietly.

But Mortis looks at him still, eyes sad at Arthur's grief, and slowly the dark head shakes.

"But if it's so vital for you to protect the relic then why are you helping us?" Arthur asks suddenly. "Why protect us if there's only a risk for not only you but the world?"

Mortis looks at Arthur then wipes a gloved hand over the dirt, smearing it smooth. Then Mortis writes in the dirt "I'm meant to help you. You must stay alive. Morgana will try to kill you and Guinevere when she gets the Embolis."  
>"She cannot get the relic," Merlin cries at Mortis who is still avoiding his eye.<p>

Mortis nods slowly. Then Mortis smoothes the writing over and writes again "I have a fake. She will see me destroy it. Camelot will be safe from the Embolis and myself when Guinevere is back."  
>Arthur looks up. "You're leaving with the relic," he says. "After all this."<p>

Mortis nods sharply.

"But Camelot is the safest place for it," Elyan says.

Mortis swallows and writes again. "Not for the people. The Gorinians will come after me if they find I am in Camelot. Morgana will come after the Embolis at all costs. I am a danger. Camelot is better off without someone like me."

After writing it, Mortis quickly stands and turns, standing by the trees and out to stand watch. Leon reads it aloud. The knights look at Mortis' back and then one by one they begin to go to bed.

But as Merlin settles to his makeshift bed, he hears that Arthur has not moved from his place. "Some things are worth fighting for," Arthur says. "All the people of Camelot know that—I hope you'll stay."

Arthur goes to bed and Mortis stares at the bright moon, watching until it sets and its lover, the sun, comes to replace it.

Arthur rides first at the lead. They ride toward the castle looming over the horizon like a black sun. Merlin and Elyan are at Arthur's flanks and Mortis is in the very back. Arthur stops by the bridge and looks to Mortis behind him.

"What should we do?" Arthur asks him. Mortis stares only for a moment then rides up to Merlin and Arthur. Mortis takes Merlin's hand and puts the wrapped fake Embolis inside. Merlin feels a piece of parchment on it as well. Then Mortis looks Arthur in the eye.

"Go," Mortis says roughly, deeply and almost forced tenor.

Then Mortis turns the horse and rides in a different direction by cover of fog. As they begin forward, Merlin looks at the parchment. Written on it is the spell that could open an enchanted door—to enchant such a door takes powerful magic and to open it took equal as much. He looks up at Marx castle ahead-such an old castle could have such a door.

In the center of the foggy courtyard, the knights and Merlin assemble, without Mortis.

The fog shifts and Morgana is in the center, smirking.

"It is not wise for a king to lie as you do, brother," Morgana says.

Arthur stands forward. "Where is she?"

"Aw," Morgana mocks. "You want your precious servant girl, do you?"

Then Gwyn appears, chained, gagged and eyes wide next to Morgana. Arthur's eyes glue to her.

"We'll get you out of here, I promise," Arthur says.

"How sweet," Morgana says. She holds a hand out. "Now give me the Embolis."  
>Arthur swallows, hoping that what Mortis told them was true. Then he looks to Merlin.<p>

"Merlin," he says.

Merlin slowly comes forward, the wrapped Embolis in hand. Then he unwraps it and shows the golden circle with markings of the old religion around it. He knows this was not the same one as the one Mortis showed them in the Darkling Woods—it has no power. He knows that Morgana's powers are not good enough to assess that.

Morgana comes forward eagerly pulling Gwyn with her. She pushes Gwyn into Arthur's chest and reaches to grab the Embolis.

"Finally," she hisses greedily. "It's mine!"

Merlin whispers the spell and all of a sudden an arrow flaming rainbow—just like the fire the night before—slices through the Embolis and it bursts into a million pieces.

"NO!" Morgana cries.

"Let's get out of here!" Gawain cries out drawing his sword.

They begin to back out but Morgana raises her hand and begins an incantation.

"GET OUT!" a voice yells roughly at them.

Just then masked and covered Mortis jumps before them, swords in hand. Morgana's spell rushes forward and fire shoots from her hands. The fire hits Mortis directly.

"NO!" Merlin screams out. But the fire is not killing Mortis like it should. It runs through Mortis, not in pain, but unfazed by the magical fire.

"COME ON MERLIN!" Arthur screams over the fire. Gawain grabs Merlin and they run from the castle. Once they're well enough away, Merlin stares as smoke rises from the castle.

Merlin jumps from his horse and stares at it. His present and future. Whatever that meant, it doesn't matter anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—Cure

Arthur helps Gwyn off of his horse gently and kisses her forehead before she and Elyan embrace.

Merlin just stalks forward toward Gaius' chamber. He needed and wanted sleep. And he wanted to be awake at night to meet with the Great Dragon—they need to discuss what is to come.

When he finishes telling Gaius what happened Gaius sighed. "God knows where the real Embolis is," he sighs.

"Mortis was finally doing something good," Merlin says sadly. "He was very brave. He did not deserve to die."

Gaius shakes his head. "No," he says. "Especially not one so painful." Merlin still looks sad. "But at least he died with purpose—something for the greater good." Merlin smiles only a little.

There is a soft knock on the door. Gaius looks at it and Merlin stares forward.

"Come in," he calls.

Then Lara opens the door slowly with no expression on her face until her eyes fall on Merlin. He looks so sad and hunched over.

"I heard you were back," she says. Merlin looks up immediately his face brightens and he stands. "With Gwyn back, thankfully."

"Not without help," Merlin says in a rather choked manner. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hm? Yes," Lara says looking at him. "It was just a few days rest I needed. I was admittedly very worried for Gwyn more than anything."

"We all were," Merlin agrees smiling a little.

Lara smiles too and looks up at him. "I'm glad you're all back safe," she says. She nods to Gaius. "See you later, Merlin."

Merlin blinks rapidly as she leaves and can't help but smile. Then he realizes that Gaius is looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Gaius walks over to his desk and picks up a piece of parchment. "Apparently Lara is the cure for grief," Gaius says picking up a quill and pen and scribbling down on the parchment. "I must write that down."

Merlin sighs and laughs in spite of himself.

Morgana opens her eyes uncomfortably. The sun beats down her face, burning her eyes. She feels hot and is sweating despite the cold weather. She sits up and looks around. The masked man is gone-somehow he was able to resist her magic, just as he did in the forest before. He was able to push past her fire and knocked her out.

He could have killed her, she realizes. But he didn't. She walks over to the remains of the Embolis, broken in pieces on the floor next to the charred arrow. She picks up the unique arrow and looks at it closer. Then she looks ahead of her, determined to find this immune man.

How she can convert him to her side began to run through her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Marked for Death

Chapter 11—Heavy Mixtures

Merlin runs down the corridor with purpose, huffing and puffing and wishing for a new job/destiny. He barges into Arthur's chambers and trips over his own feet, nearly dropping the clean clothes in his hands.

Arthur blinks rapidly at him and frowns. "You're late, Merlin," he says taking the clothes from fallen Merlin's hands.

"Sorry," he huffs. "There was a tear…in the sleeve."

Arthur puts it on quickly and begins to put his sword belt around his waist. Then there's a heavy knock on the door.

"Enter," Arthur says.

Leon comes in urgently, huffing and puffing himself and walking right over Merlin.

"Arthur! There's been an attack on Trakenstry," Leon says referring to the village just outside Camelot.

"Bandits?"

"No, sire," he huffs. "Sorcerers."

Merlin rides just a little faster than Arthur, eager to see what is going on. An attack is Arthur's territory—but sorcerers attacking people is _his_.

They reach the destroyed village. The little fires left are being put out by those not vitally injured. People are crying and some are dead while others are trying to find loved ones through the wreckage. There were also weaponed dead men in tattered clothing by the back corners of the village—as if running away.

"Why would they do this?" Merlin whispers.

"Well they're sorcerers aren't they?" Arthur grunts. "They hate the crown therefore they are hurting my people."

Arthur gets off his horse and Merlin stares.

"You may find refuge in the gates of Camelot," Arthur calls out. "You will be fed, watered and mended there."

Many begin to put what things they had left together and began toward the city. Arthur kneels and puts a fine powder between his fingers.

Just then a horse comes up—Trinidad with a cloaked Lara on. She looks in horror at the wreckage and immediately jumps from her horse.

"Lara?" Merlin says coming to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just on a ride when I saw the smoke," she says aghast. She feints to go toward the inner village.

"This is nothing for you to see," Merlin says stopping her.

Lara goes around him. "I've seen a dead body before, Merlin," she says calmly.

She unwraps her cloak and puts it on Trinidad. She grabs a book-sized leather pouch from her saddle bag and runs over to an injured man.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks coming up next to her.

She takes out a small bottle with thick yellow goop in it. "This will stop the bleeding," she says rubbing the goop on his deep gash on his cheek. "It will make the scar less visible as well."  
>"How do you know all this?" Merlin asks.<p>

She hesitates. "I was a physician's apprentice for a year before I came here," she says. "He was very handy with herbs and mixtures."

The bleeding on the man's face did stop and she pats his back. "Go to Camelot with the others and get help from the court physician for stitches." She turns to Merlin who is smiling.

"What?" she says cluelessly.

"Merlin."

Merlin turns and walks over to Arthur who is touching the shiny black powder that is on the floor before a house.

"What is that?" Merlin asks.

"I'm not sure," he says.

"It's blasting powder."

Merlin and Arthur turn and see that it was Lara who answered, her face serious and knowledgable.

"How do you know that?" Arthur asks.

She goes up to it and picks up a handful. Then she holds in it her hand to show Arthur.

"It's a mixture of dried pitch and morphia powders," she says. "Powerful as pitch but more difficult to make than lead into gold."

Lara then throws a small pinch of the powder in the air before her and takes a torch at it. The air ignites with a blast until it disintegrates like a dying firework. People jump and look at it strangely.

Arthur looks at her. She looks ahead seriously.

"They started the fires," she says. "A cheap blow to a defenseless village."

Arthur blinks. "But they claimed sorcery," Arthur says.

"No," she says simply. "It's everywhere. Also, there's no group of sorcerers large enough in the area to organize such a thing. The only possible motive for doing such a thing is to get you angrier with magic, Arthur. A ploy to toy with your morals."

Arthur and Merlin blink rapidly, thoroughly impressed. Lara shrugs. "I've read a lot," she says. Arthur laughs.

"Perhaps I'll have to make you a warlord—er, warlady," he laughs. "Were you able to fight."

Lara smiles out of the corner of her mouth. "A sword is not safe in my hands," she says with a breathy laugh.

Arthur laughs and Merlin beams without meaning to. "You're right, though," Arthur says. "This powder is not magical. But who would want to taunt me so?"

"That I do not know, sire," she says. Arthur smiles and scoffs a little.

"I thought you'd have the answer. It would make things a lot simpler," he says.

Lara laughs then she frowns immediately. She is looking past Arthur.

"Sire," she says. "Just behind you by the tower—he's running away."

Arthur turns his heel and throws a dagger with precision at the man. He grunts and fall as it strikes his calf. The knights rush, Lara does too, though.

Arthur holds the man up as he groans. "Why did you do this?" he demands.

The man says nothing. "Answer me!"

The man looks up at Arthur then and shakes his head. "They—they want war," he says. "With Mercia. We—we were going to pin it on them for holding sorcerers. But then someone came! Drew us all away until we couldn't fight back! Before we could put the Mercian flag here! Just one man—just one man with eyes like cold death!"

The man was genuinely frightened. Arthur let him go and the knights put him in irons and dragged him toward horses to Camelot. Merlin looks to Lara who is looking down the whole time.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he says.

"I've seen worse," she says darkly.

"Merlin," Arthur says calling him over. Merlin leaves Lara unwillingly and goes to Arthur's side. "Did you hear what that man said? About the one man that killed all these men?"

Merlin nods. "Yes," he says. Then he looks at the dead men. Some had clean strikes to their throats and some were bruised in the back violently—Merlin has seen these deaths before but over a fortnight ago.

"Mortis," Merlin whispers.

"Do you think he's alive?" Arthur says idly.

"It's possible, I suppose," he says. "But how could he have survived Morgana?"

Arthur shrugs. "All I know is that no one fights like him," he says. "Let alone kills like him." He looks down at the corpses on the ground. Slain easily by a professional hand.

Merlin leaves Arthur as he speaks to the other knights and sees Lara helping a little girl with a burn on her hand. She is gentle with her touch and the girl is comfortable around her.

Merlin smiles and catches Lara's eyes. She looks back down quickly as if she had forgotten herself.

Later that day in the castle, Lara is carrying a pitcher of wine down the corridor.

"Lara," Arthur calls catching up with her.

She stops and bows her head. "Can I help you with something, milord?" she says, not looking him in the eye.

"I just wanted to thank you for today," Arthur says. "Without your knowledge I'm afraid I would have done things I'd regret."

Lara nods. "Happy to help," she says.

"But I was wondering," Arthur says, "how you knew that man wasn't a villager?"

Lara blinks. "His sword belt."

Arthur frowns. "What about his sword belt?"

"It was made of leather not found in Camelot, but in the north due to how they tend to their cattle," she says simply as if it were obvious. "Also, in the north they soften their leather of the belt so it survives water more easily."

"And you saw all that from far away?"

Lara nods once, smiling slightly. "I have sharp eyes, sire," she says.

Arthur smiles and nods. "Thank you, again, Lara," he says smiling.

"Of course, sire," she says. Going away, Arthur watches her. How could someone so intelligent, be so lovely and yet he had a strange feeling about her? Like she was someone that needed to be watched.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12—Ransom

After the villagers were on the mend and many left back to their village for repair, it is announced that a party in honor of the servant's work is to be held. It was Arthur's idea-though he was really doing it for Gwyn-and Merlin thought it perfect.

"It will be nice not to stand while everyone eats for once," he says smiling. "We can dance and not worry about our masters."

"Yes, well the next morning you'll have to go back to normal," Arthur says in the training ring. "Besides—this isn't for you. It's for the _good_ servants."

Arthur throws a dagger at the target Merlin is holding and gets it perfectly, though not fully solid.

"How did Mortis do it?" Arthur says in an agitated voice. "He threw it at some sort of angle that made it more-immovable."

"I wasn't watching his hand I was watching the man he threw it at," Merlin says. "I didn't even _see_ that man."

"Nor I," Arthur admits. "But I wish I knew how he did it."

"Maybe if he's alive you'll find out one day," Merlin says.

Arthur sighs and tries to throw at a different angle. It was the same as before. "I don't know," he says. "Maybe it's better off that he stays hidden. He's not bothering anyone and he's keeping the relic safe from Morgana. She thinks it's gone for good. And if he really is still in Camelot then, I'll admit, he's been proven to be very useful."  
>Arthur throws it again and it sticks harder, but not nearly as hard as Mortis.<p>

"Sire?"

Arthur turns and sees Lara standing with her hands folded and eyes shifting from him to Merlin.

"Oh, hello, Lara," he says. She smiles but mostly at Merlin.

"I'm actually here for Gaius," she says. "He'd like to ask if he could steal Merlin from you for the remainder of the day. He needs help collecting some herbs and he is just too old to reach some of them in the forest."

"Very well," Arthur says. Merlin drops the target quickly and walks quickly out the ring.

Lara nods to Merlin as he leaves and bites her lips. Then she looks back to Arthur as he aims to throw at a target farther away. Her head turns to the side as he aims.

"Thrust the heel of your wrist forward at the last possible moment," she says. He looks over his shoulder at her. She shrugs. "It makes the throw stronger."

Arthur blinks then does so. The dagger pins just as Mortis' did. Arthur lets out a bark of a laugh.

"How did you know that?" he asks turning to her.

She looks down slightly uncomfortably. "My betrothed was a great fighter," she says. Arthur's smile fades.

Then she nods. "I'll send for Neville to take Merlin's place for the day," she says ducking away from the ring, Gawain and Dresban eyeing her.

Arthur stares, unsure of her and what she says.

Merlin ducks inside Gaius' chambers. "Gaius?" he says.

Gaius grins then frowns. "You really must wear less red and blue, Merlin," he says shaking his head.

Merlin looks down at his clothes. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing," Gwyn says coming from the closet with dark green cloth in her arms. "It just won't be a suitable color for tonight."

Merlin smiles. "You took me from my duties to make me a tunic for the night?"

"Are you arguing?" Gaius says. "because I'm sure Arthur would love you back—"

"No, no," Merlin says shaking his head. "It's fine. Yes. Very good."

Gwyn smiles and folds the cloth out. "Green is a lovely color," she says. She looks up at Merlin. "You know its Lara's favorite color?"

Merlin blinks. "Oh is it? That's nice," he says.

Gwyn laughs and begins to cut the cloth.

Merlin goes to Gwyn and she hands him a goblet of wine. She raises it. "To hard work."

"Harder work than I expected," Merlin says. Gwyn smiles and hits him teasingly. Then her eyes fall on the entrance and her eyes shift to wonder.

"My, she looks beautiful!" she whispers.

Merlin turns and his jaw loosens. Lara is wearing a dark blue dress that drapes over her like water. The shoulders are all but bare with sheer blue to cover her arms. Her dark hair curls slightly down her back and she smiles when she see Gwyn and Merlin. Merlin is beyond words.

"Hello," she says to them.

"You look stunning, Lara," Gwyn says.

"It's your dress, Gwyn," Lara reminds her with an amiable smile.

Lara opens her mouth to return the compliment but then the dance goes on. "Merlin you should take Lara to dance," Gwyn says.

"Oh," Lara says uncomfortably. "I would, but I honestly don't know how to dance."

"Well," Gwyn says frowning at full knowledge that Merlin cannot dance well. "Just watch with the others."

Merlin takes Lara's hand and they go to the floor, imitating the best they could the other dancers. Merlin steps on Lara's foot and Gwyn puts her hand over her eyes.

"Sorry," Merlin says.

Lara laughs staring at her own feet. "It's fine," she says. "You're not worse than I am, really. I feel like I have dragon feet."

Merlin and her laugh at her joke and look up at each other. Then, again, as if forgetting herself, she presses her lips together.

Arthur watches and comes behind Gwyn, twining his fingers with hers in the darkness.

"You're not a servant, your majesty," Gwyn says with a smile.

"No-I'm cheating," Arthur says though he stays hidden. "You go to my feasts, after all. It's only fair." They look at Merlin and Lara dancing.

"They look good together, don't they?" she says to him, grinning.

Arthur just looks. There's something about Lara he doesn't trust—something dangerous about her. Not to mention the comment she said earlier that day about a betrothed.

"Yes," he says without emotion.

Lara smiles and thanks Merlin for the dance—or something like it. Then she moves to the other room, claiming to get some water. Merlin goes to Gwyn and a hidden Arthur.

"That went well," Gwyn says.

"In one way more than another," Merlin says grinning.

"I'll go get some wine," Gwyn says as she leaves, her goblet empty.

"Lara's great isn't she?" Merlin says, unable to help himself even if it is Arthur listening.

"Merlin, I have to tell you something," Arthur says stoically.

"Oh, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"It's about Lara."

Merlin looks at Arthur with a confused expression.

"This morning," Arthur says. "She said something about her being betrothed."

Merlin's face fell. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

"No," Merlin says with certainty. "Where is _he_ if she's here?"

"Look, Merlin, I'm sorry, I truly am, I—"

"No you're not!" Merlin interrupts glaring at an aghast and hurt Arthur. "I can't believe you'd be so horrible to me that you wouldn't want me to be happy."

"I do—I'm trying to make sure she doesn't hurt you," Arthur claims.

"At this point you're the only one who is hurting me," Merlin says darkly. Then he stalks away from Arthur.

As Merlin crosses the room angrily from Arthur, there is a clash of swords and a yell for help from Sir Dresban.

Arthur and Merlin run with Gwyn behind them when they see the scene—Dresban, injured and helpless as a dark man holds Lara to him, hand over her mouth as she struggles roughly against him.

"Lara!" Merlin yells running forward.

The man presses a knife to Lara's neck and grins at Arthur. "I was going to just steal from your treasury but holding a courtier captive is much more effective," he says darkly, his voice rough and mangy. Lara does look like a courtier in that dress-fearing for her life, no one corrects her captor.

"Let her go," Arthur demands.

"You'll get your precious Lady Lara back," he says. "Meet me in the Darkling Forest with a generous ransom." The man sniffs Lara's neck and runs his nose over it so she clenches her jaw.

"Lara!" Merlin cries. Then the man cries an incantation and smoke appears, allowing him to escape.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Suspicion of a King

"Why do all the women in this damned castle get taken for ransom?" Arthur cries as he follows Merlin down the corridor. "We should really put guards on the pretty ones."

Merlin says nothing and stalks to the stables for a horse.

"Merlin, you can't go alone," Arthur says.

"You're too slow," Merlin says. Merlin snaps his reins and rides toward the forest.

"Merlin!" Arthur cries. He jumps on any horse and rides after him.

They reach the dark forest quickly and Merlin stops by a stream.

"Lara?" he calls out. "Lara!"

Merlin rides more forward where he sees a torch flaming in the darkness. He stops when the firelight touches two bodies—one was the dead captor of Lara, throat bleeding jaggedly and Lara herself, fading from consciousness and head bleeding.

"Lara," Merlin says jumping down from his horse. She's lying on the floor, her dress dirty and cut and bloody in a few places. Arthur looks at the dead captor's face—he was in complete shock when he was killed.

Lara looks up at Merlin, her eyes flutter as he cradles her into his chest. "I think I'm concussed," she whispers.

Merlin picks her up and brings her to the horse. Arthur watches as his friend is gallant and strong with this woman—also how there are not a third set of footprints.

Lara is lying on the bed in Gaius' chambers, her head bandaged and her face stoic in sleep.

"It's no wonder she fell unconscious," Gaius says. "A blow like that would knock out a dragon."

"He mistook her for a courtier," Merlin says darkly.

"In that dress I am not surprised," he says. "She does look lovely, though... Who was her savior?"

Merlin shrugs showing no emotion on his face. "No idea," he says.

"Arthur?" Gaius says.

"Huh?" Arthur has been nearly completely silent for the entire hour they spent after they came back from the woods. "Oh. Sorry."

"Do you think it was Mortis?" Gaius tries.

Arthur looks away. "Yes," he says certainly. "The wounds on the man match Mortis' fighting style. But we'll have to ask Lara…to be sure."

"She should come to by morning," Gaius says. "Until then, you'll need some rest, sire."

Arthur nods and he begins to leave. Then he looks over his shoulder at Merlin. Merlin isn't going anywhere—he is still angry. Then Arthur looks at unconscious Lara and the blood splatter on her dress. Then he leaves.

As soon as he is gone Merlin raises his hands over Lara's head.

"No, Merlin," Gaius says. "Arthur will notice."

"I am only going to make it so she has no headache!" Merlin growls angrily at his mentor.

Gaius grows silent and stares at Merlin's back. Merlin raises his hand over Lara's face and he says a deep incantation in the dragon language. His eyes glow and a halo of health goes around Lara's head, showing no apparent change but Merlin felt the magic course through him, knowing it worked.

"You really care about this girl don't you, Merlin," Gaius says quietly behind him.

Merlin sighs and stands quickly. "I need to speak to Killgharrah," he says darkly. "I'll be back some time later. Take care of her."

Merlin leaves without another word, leaving Gaius to look at Lara with wonder. Her intelligence and beauty are undeniable, but there is something noble about her air. She was regal and defiant all while being respectful and brave. But her face is serious and dangerous-looking. There is something about her that Gaius doesn't trust—like she's keeping something from everyone.

Lara does not stir in her dead sleep. Gaius stares, waiting for something to happen.

The Great Dragon comes and looks at Merlin solemnly.

"Yes, young warlock?" Kilgharrah says almost impatiently.

Merlin looks up at him. "Is he alive?"

"Who?" the dragon says with a raised brow.

"Mortis!" Merlin cries impatiently.

"Oh," the dragon says blinking slowly. "Yes, of course."

"But Morgana's magic," Merlin says. "It had to have been too much for him to handle—no one could."

"That's not true, dragon lord," the dragon says. "You could handle the witch's magic easily."

Merlin stares at him, bothered that a dragon is being facetious and playful with him at such a time. "Are you saying Mortis has magic like mine?"

"No, no," Kilgharrah says shaking his head surely and without mistake. "Quite the opposite."

"Explain," Merlin says, impatient and bothered.

The dragon looks at Merlin grandly. "Mortis has no magic whatsoever," he says. "The assassin was born with a natural immunity to magic."

Merlin stared. "How is that possible?"

"No one knows for sure-not even I," Kilgharrah says. "But without a doubt, the child was born without any magic. Good or evil, magic cannot affect Mortis. That is what makes Mortis able to protect the Embolis—it does not tempt the assassin….I thought you'd know this, Merlin? Morgana's magic did not affect Mortis before your very eyes."

"I could never conceive of such an ability," Merlin says rather angrily. "Or lack thereof…"

"You seem troubled, dragon lord," the dragon says. "Is it anything I can assist you with?"

"No, I suppose not," he says. "Unless you understand women."

The dragon laughs. "No matter the age, no matter the land, no man will ever understand women. And that is coming from a centuries old dragon."

"Thanks, that's loads of help," he says dryly. Kilgharrah laughs again.

"Do not fret, young warlock," he says. "Everything will fall into place in due time."

Merlin thanks the dragon in spite of himself and leaves, still fretful and confused.

Arthur pushes open the door gently to Gaius' chamber the next day, partly looking to see how Lara is and mostly looking for Merlin. Gaius is reading a very large book at his desk and peers up from his spectacles to look at Arthur.

"She's been stirring," Gaius says. "It's bruised but not too swollen."

"Good, good," Arthur says coming inside uncomfortably. He looks at Lara and her serious face in sleep then to Gaius. "Where's Merlin?"

"He hasn't been home since last night," Gaius says. "He's been rather upset."

"Yes, well, I don't blame him," Arthur says. "It's partly my fault."

"Why, sire?" Gaius says raising a brow.

Arthur just looks at Gaius seriously. He looks just as concerned as Arthur is. Arthur opens his mouth to explain when Lara's eyes shoot open wide, surprised and angry.

She immediately sits up and bends her knee on the bed as if to be ready for attack.

Gaius and Arthur stare at her with their hands raised cautiously with surprise.

Lara blinks rapidly then her head feels pressed on. Her body loosens and her hand grazes over the wrapped wound on her head.

"You're wounded," Arthur says coming toward her cautiously. "Don't move too much."  
>Lara's eyes screw up. "Does it hurt?" Arthur asks.<p>

"Yes, very much so."

Gaius looks at Lara strangely—never has Merlin's healing spells as simple as the one he used been ineffective…

"Do you have anything for the pain, Gaius?" Arthur asks the physician. Gaius doesn't answer and stares at the floor.

"Gaius?"

Gaius blinks and looks up at Arthur. "Yes, sire?"

"Do you have anything to give Lara for the pain?" Arthur repeats.

"Yes," he says still blinking rapidly. He rushes to the side of the chambers and picks up a small mixture in a cup. He hands it to Lara who drinks it calmly.

"What happened out there, Lara?" Arthur asks once Lara has calmed a little.

Lara swallows the last of the medicine and does not look Arthur in the eye. "He took me from the castle to the woods, just as he promised," she says meticulously. "He wasn't a sorcerer—he laughed that you thought he was, even. He just used some sort of powder that makes gas so he could escape with me…Anyway, when we reached the woods, a man—came from nowhere dressed in all black so we could not see him even with my captor's torch. He killed the man with a sword but before he could, my kidnapper hit me against the head when I tried to intervene. I don't know how long we were there until you and Merlin came."

Arthur nods. It was smoothly told—why should he not trust her? Yet Gaius has the same expression as him.

"Gaius, do you think I'd be able to rest in my own home?" Lara asks wincing and putting her fingers tenderly on her bandage. "I don't want to leave Trinidad without care and I'd like to change from this bloodied dress."

Gaius nods. "Yes," he says.

"I will escort you," Arthur says surely.

"Thank you," she says getting up slowly. Arthur goes to her and holds and arm out. She walks unsteadily but does not feign too much pain or vulnerability.

As they leave, Gaius feels uncomfortable.

"I am sorry that your party was spoiled," Arthur says as they walk in the nearly vacant streets toward her home.

Lara smiles a little. "Nothing like a kidnapping to make a party more memorable," she says dryly.

Arthur cannot smile.

"Lighten up, Arthur," she says smiling. "Worse things have happened."

Arthur still doesn't smile and Lara looks up at him. "I'm sorry I should not have spoken so candidly," she says.

"No, that's not what troubles me," he says surely. "But I _was_ wondering…about what you said in the training ring about your betrothed." She looks at him and he fears he has gone too far.

"You are asking for Merlin," she says. She swallows, not being able to deny her feelings.

Lara's face becomes dark and she stares forward dangerously. "It was months ago though it feels like a lifetime. He was promised to me without my consent," she says darkly and quickly to get rid of the information rapidly. "He was a horrible man. He died without my sympathy."

Arthur looks at her then forward. "I'm not sure whether or not to apologize," he says.

"There's no need to try to be proper," she says. "There is no proper way to react to such a thing."

They arrive at her home and she unlocks the door. She bows her head to him. "Thank you for escorting me," she says knowing she had not walked steadily. "I'll see you once I am well. And sire?" Arthur looks at her though she will not meet his eyes. "Merlin is lucky to have a friend like you watching out for him. Please don't...tell him about my past betrothed? I...just prefer him not knowing."

Arthur makes a face, smiles nervously and nods. "Of course," he says. "Your secret is safe with me."

Lara makes an unsure face and nods. "Thank you again, your majesty."

Arthur smiles and nods back. He turns once she shuts her door so he may find Merlin to tell him this information.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14—Discovery

Merlin came from the woods back to Gaius chamber and was taken aback when he saw that Lara was gone.

"She went home to rest," Gaius says. "She's doing well—her wound is healing correctly."

Merlin nods once. "Good," he says sitting down, tired and worn. "Gaius, I'm sorry I was so cross with you before. I was just—"

"I understand," Gaius says sitting across from him. "What did the Kilgharrah say?"

Merlin sighs. "Mortis is alive," he says gravely.

"How?" Gaius is aghast.

"He was born…" Merlin says. "In short, magic does not affect him in anyway. He's immune to it. Not good—bad—magic at all. That was how he survived Morgana and can protect the Embolis without being tempted…Gaius?"

Gaius is staring distantly at nothing. The old wires of his brain work with great rapidity as he puts the pieces together.

"…Gaius?"

Gaius looks up quickly and blinks rapidly. "Yes," he says with a grunt. He coughs. "Yes, I, er…have never heard of such a thing. Incredible."

"Too incredible," Merlin agrees. "So much that…Gaius, Mortis is already dangerous but with this…this immunity to magic…"

Gaius nods, still not looking at Merlin and mind working with great surprise and intrigue. "Mortis is the greatest weapon on earth."

Merlin nods. "I have to find him," he says surely.

Gaius looks up immediately and shakes his head. "No, Merlin," he says. "It's too risky."

"Gaius, if he turns he could destroy Camelot from the inside without trying," Merlin says. "I couldn't do anything—I haven't the brawn to fight him and the magic I have won't affect him. I'm powerless against him."

"No, Merlin," Gaius says while standing to gain more authority. Merlin is surprised. "If the Kilgharrah says it is that Mortis will not change alliances then you must trust that. Finding Mortis could alter everything that has been sacrificed to protect the Embolis. Not only that but Mortis has been doing nothing but protect Arthur and Camelot—and you as well. Do not tarnish that by attempting to control everything."

Merlin stares at his mentor. "Gaius—"

"No, Merlin," he says surely. "This is where I draw the line. Before we thought Mortis could be contained by magic—but now more than ever it is certain Mortis will not change sides. Not to mention the danger that could be presented to you."

Merlin swallows and stands slowly. "You're right on those accounts, Gaius," he says nodding solemnly. "But, I must protect Arthur."

"And Mortis will protect you," Gaius says. "That is what the Kilgharrah says and it is so." Gaius grabs his satchel and begins out angrily. "I'm going to get some herbs. Arthur was looking for you. Go see to him."

Merlin watches his mentor leave with surprise. He was angry—surprised—frustrated—revolted within seconds. He's never seen Gaius feel so strongly about something.

Gaius knocks on Lara's door, but he receives no answer for a very long time. He looks around back and sees that the all black horse—Trinidad, she calls it—is gone. Gaius shakes his head, wondering if he should have told Merlin. But most of all, wondering if he should tell Arthur.

The next morning Arthur is in the war room listening to Sir Leon in reports of attacks on the borders.

"We've received many refugees but soon we won't be able to contain them all," Leon says. "Sir Dresban, myself and several others went out to get rid of them, but they were too strong. They had a sorcerer with them—Gillian. He's powerful enough. If it continues then our borders may be taken by these murderous bandits."

Arthur nods gravely. "Then we'll ride out in the morning," he says. "This sorcerer must be contained and quickly."

Arthur sees Merlin come in with his face grave and serious. He straightens in his seat. "We leave at first light tomorrow."

The knights begin to disassemble and leave the room. Arthur stands and goes over to Merlin who is still stoic.

"Where have you been?" Arthur says softly. "I was afraid you had left."

"No, sire," Merlin says without emotion.

"Listen," Arthur says in a quieter voice. "I am sorry about what I said the other night. I gave you bad information—she did mention something about a betrothed but it was in past tense. She _was_ betrothed—against her will and she hated him. He's dead—she wasn't even sorry he's dead."

Merlin's face softens but not by much, inside he was relieved.

"Merlin, you have to know that I do want you to be happy," Arthur says. He smiles a little easily. "Besides, I have to admit I miss your snide remarks and made-up words."

Merlin looks at him, containing a smile. "Only a clot-pole would."

Arthur laughs and Merlin can't help but. Arthur pats his arm. "So I'll need my things put together by morning," he says. "We're leaving for the borders for battle! Great fun, eh?"  
>Arthur leaves and Merlin sighs despite his smile.<p>

At night, after situating Arthur and his own things, Merlin goes to Lara's house. He knocks gently and after thinking he saw an eye behind the window curtain she opened the door. Her bandage is gone and the cut is small but looks bad with the bruise around it. She smiles lightly in the candlelight.

"Merlin," she says brightly without meaning to.

"Hello, Lara," he says smiling.

"What can I help you with?" she asks folding her arms over her chest. Merlin swallows a little and smiles.

"I just came to say goodbye," he says. She frowns. "I'm going with Arthur to the borders. There's been attacks, so I'll be gone for a few days."

She smiles. "You came all the way down here to tell me that," she says.

Merlin smiles. "Well, you never know what might happen over there," he says looking away in a quirky way. "A man like me is put into danger a lot."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" she says teasingly though internally she worries.

"Oh, it should," he says with a smile. "We're in dangerous times."

Lara smiles in spite of herself. "Well as long as you come back alive I won't be angry with you," she says surely.

Merlin smiles and their eyes settle on each other. She remembers herself again and she looks down.

"Okay," she says awkwardly. "Stay safe. Goodnight."

She waves and shuts the door, closing her eyes and pressing her back to the door. Lara presses her hand to her forehead and shakes her head.

"What have I done?" she asks herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15—A Wounded Warrior

They leave at daybreak, just as Arthur said they would. As they pass Lara's house, Merlin glances at it, wondering if she is feeling better.

"Don't worry, Merlin," Gawain says as he rides next to him. "Gaius will still be here when we get back." He laughs heartily as they ride forward.

They make camp by the lake before the caves and Merlin tries to start the fire. It's so wet outside its difficult. Then when no one is looking—while they are joking and laughing—he whispers very quietly the spell to burn while hitting the flints together. The fire burns and Merlin grins. He still hates he has to hide his magic, wishing for once he didn't have to.

They reach the village of Fendor the next day. The village is hopeful and worried. One man—the main man of the village—goes up to a dismounting Arthur and smiles and bows.

"Hello, your majesty. I am Markus," he says. "I was wondering when you'd appear. Your knight came not long ago."

Arthur nods solemnly. "Yes, Sir Leon and Dresban had to return to retrieve me."

Markus frowns. "No, sire," he says. "The man that came after these other left. He's an incredible fighter—has helped us in more ways than you can imagine. He's already fended off several bandits but they vowed they would return with Gillian."

Arthur's eyes go wide. "Show me this man."

Markus waved him over and Merlin followed with the other knights. "He does not sleep, he barely eats, and doesn't speak," Markus explains as he leads them. "He's incredible. Just incredible."

Just behind a house was Mortis—still dressed in black, covered completely, worn and tired-looking, with a young boy who has a bleeding arm. Mortis stitches it carefully and the boy does not complain.

"He's alive," Gawain breathes.

Mortis looks up and is not surprised to see them. The assassin finishes the stitch and wipes the wound down, then encouragingly messes the boy's straw-colored hair. Mortis walks with one gloved hand on the sword at the hip, the one on a sheath on the assassin's back waiting and ready.

Mortis regards Arthur, looking him in the eye, and then Merlin, barely looking at his eyes. Then nods to the other knights.

"Mortis," Arthur says.

"So he is your man?" Markus says with relief.

Arthur looks Mortis in the eye. "In a way, yes," he says. Mortis nods surely.

"How many men do they have?" Arthur asks Mortis.

"Twenty," Mortis says in a deep, hallow and forced tenor. Arthur sighs and nods.

"We're out numbered but not outmatched," he says almost to himself. "Especially with Mortis, we can take more."

Merlin looks at Mortis, wishing to speak to the assassin later.

"You're with us, aren't you, Mortis?" Arthur asks.

Mortis, again, nods very surely. As if the answer should have been obvious.

Arthur finishes the parchment Mortis wrote up for him, telling him a plan and he looks up at the others.

"They have already seen Mortis and will expect him," Arthur says. "We'll have to ensure that they see him before anyone else..." Mortis leaves as Arthur tells everyone the plan, knowing it already.

Merlin sees Mortis go around the corner and sneaks out of the house of Markus easily, avoiding the eye of the occupied Arthur. He follows Mortis and when in the darkness feels a dagger press against his throat. Mortis pulls it away quickly and regards Merlin.

"I wanted to speak to you," Merlin says in a hushed voice. Mortis nods. "I know that you are immune to magic. I need you to protect Arthur at all costs tomorrow. Is the Embolis safe?"

Mortis nods surely. Merlin looks at Mortis carefully.

"You've spoken to Kilgharrah," he says quietly. "About me."

Mortis nods, avoiding Merlin's eyes. Then Merlin finds a piece of parchment pressed into his hand by Mortis. The assassin turns to leave. Merlin reads it after watching the lithe figure disappear. The parchment read in non-descript scrawl, "Stay safe, Emrys."

Mortis stands before all, swords in both hands. The knights are hidden in the sides of the village. The men approach, the red-haired and threatening Gillian at the front. A greedy sorcerer.

"Never trust a ginger," Gawain whispers to Leon where they are hidden. Leon turns his head slowly to look at Gawain, who is smiling foolishly, then back to the scene, considering a change in position.

Gillian smiles as he looks upon Mortis. "This is the great fighter?" he says laughingly. "Such a small man."

After chuckling, Gillian raises a hand and a dagger from the air shoots at Mortis like lightning. Mortis twists to the side and grabs the dagger from midair, then throws at Gillian who freezes it with magic just above his heart. Mortis cocks a masked head to the side cockily. Gillian becomes angry.

"ATTACK!" Gillian cries.

"NOW!" Mortis' forced tenor voice bellows out.

The knights come out and the fight ensues. Gillian races toward Mortis. Mortis grabs Gillian from the horse to the ground. Gillian growls a spell but Mortis is immune—then Mortis strikes the sorcerer across the face with a rough elbow, raising a sword to kill, but then a very large man rams Mortis to the ground.

"Mortis!" Arthur cries, pushing a dead man aside.

Mortis stands and see Arthur clash swords with the large man, killing him. Gillian stands and raises his hand with a sword raised. Merlin says a spell in the back and Gillian is pushed by force backward. But Mortis does not know that the spell is released and pushes in front of Arthur, blocking him.

Mortis screams out in pain as the now dead Gillian's sword slices across the right waist.

Mortis falls to the floor and bleeds profusely. Arthur puts his hands on Mortis' shoulders.

"Mortis," Arthur says, grateful to the man that saved his life.

Mortis pushes Arthur away and crawls forward, trying to get back in the fight. Mortis clambers onto the floor on hands and knees and pulls an arrow into the bow, pulling it back then killing a man about to strike Merlin from behind. Merlin looks at Mortis with surprise then Mortis falls face first into the ground from fatigue and blood loss.

The remaining bandits retreat and men cheer, but Mortis is losing consciousness.

"Merlin!" Arthur calls. "Merlin—he needs help!"  
>Merlin runs but when Arthur puts his hands on Mortis to help him, Mortis pushes his away and whistles. The black horse with the white stripe on its nose runs up and Mortis pulls up onto the horse by grabbing the stirrup.<p>

"Mortis no!" Arthur cries. "You need help!"

But Mortis rides away anyway, holding the horse's neck for dear life and pressing gloved hands to the wound.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16—Battle Scars

Mortis arrives back to Camelot in the dead of night, riding in just perfectly when the guards are about to shut the gates, wearing a cloak of the knights of Camelot stolen so it would be easier to get inside.

Mortis rides to the lower town and goes to the back stables. Tying up the horse, and dipping a bare hand into black paint, Mortis covers the white stripe on the horse's nose, turning him all black. Mortis falls to the floor, coughing and crawling inside the house.

Then Lara—who is also Mortis—pulls off her mask and writhes briefly on the dark floor of her house while pressing her hands to her wound. She crawls through the house blindly then grabs her medicine bag—knocking over many things in the process.

Then there's a knock on the door.

"Lara?" Gaius calls from outside. "Are you in?"

"Come in!" Lara grunts urgently.

Gaius does and shuts the door quickly behind him. Lighting a candle, he sees Lara.

"Lara," he whispers. He kneels and begins to work on her wound while she becomes feverish.

He rests her on her bed—in her assassin attire minus the mask—and bandages the wound. He is silent as she begins to feel better, but exhausted.

"So you knew," she says quietly. Gaius nods. "What gave me away?"

"Merlin performed a spell on you when you hit your head in the woods so you won't feel the pain," he says calmly. "That spell should have worked—and once he told me that Mortis was immune to magic and you said your head hurt, I put the pieces together."

Lara wants to nod but can't. "But you didn't tell him," she says.

Gaius looks at her. "No," he says. "It would only change his opinion of you in a negative way and the tale of the Gorinian assassin Mortis would be tainted for him. If he knew he never would have allowed you to go into battle. And he would have done anything to prevent you from doing so."

Lara looks away. "I feel as though I've betrayed him, Gaius," she says quietly. "At first, he was just whom I was sent to protect. The visions the Great Dragon gave me in my sleep of he and Arthur doing wonderfully good things…Then I was finally given purpose to use my skills for good. No longer for the progression of status among men…But then Merlin and Arthur became more than just what I needed to protect—my friends and more…I was afraid to tell them because now I care about what they think of me…I'm afraid that Merlin will hate me once he knows I am a Gorinian assassin."

Gaius sighs. "I do not think Merlin could ever hate you, Lara," he says.

Lara looks at him and smiles a little.

Gaius puts medicine on her bedside. "I will not tell him," Gaius says. "He will find out when he needs to. Until then, if you need any help just ask me."

Lara smiles and nods. "Thank you, Gaius," she says.

"But Lara," he says. "You must rest. I know that when on a mission Gorinian assassins do not sleep. With that wound, you must."

Lara nods, stoic because of the mention of her as an assassin.

"I will be back to check on you by morning," he says. "Due to your rapid healing by morning you should be able to change out of your fighting clothes."

Lara nods shortly, eyes drooping.

"But, Lara?" Gaius says.

"Yes?"

"How were you able to hide your horse's identity?" Gaius asks.

Lara smiles. "When Trinidad is here with me I put black paint on the white stripe on his nose so people think he is all black," she says. "But when in battle I take it off and he is a completely different horse."

Gaius blinks and smiles. "The Gorinians taught you well."

Lara looks at him seriously. "More than I ever wanted."

Then she drifts to sleep, healing in the process. Gaius now trusts her—he knows her secret, her danger, but still he worries for her feelings toward Merlin and his toward her.

They arrive back in Camelot the two days later, worn and tired and quite a few worried for the fleeing and wounded Mortis. Arthur goes to Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius has any man come to you with a bad wound on the side?" he asks the physician.

Gaius looks at him and shakes his head. "No sire," he lies. Then he tells the truth. "No man has come to me with a bad wound."

Merlin goes to Lara's but she is not there. He goes to the castle and runs into Gwyn.

"Merlin, you're back," she says smiling and hugging him.

"Have you seen Lara?" Merlin asks. Gwyn nods.

"Yes of course, she's doing her rounds," she says. "She'll be happy to see you."

Merlin nods. "Thanks, oh and Arthur just left for his chambers," he says. Gwyn leaves to greet her love.

Arthur is looking at the arrow he still has that Mortis left on his first entry to Camelot. "Who are you?" Arthur whispers to himself.

There's a small knock on the door and Arthur brightens hoping its Gwyn.

"Enter," he says brightly.

Lara comes in. She looks slightly pale and she smiles with a plate of delicious pastries.

"The baker in the kitchen wanted me to give this to you as thanks," she says. "His daughter lives in Fendor. It's been tasted."

Arthur nods and goes to the table where Lara is setting down the plate.

"Tell him thank you," Arthur says. "How are you feeling?"

Lara nods unsurely. "A lot better," she says. "Gaius says I'll be good as new by the new of the week—I'm a fast healer."

Arthur nods and smiles. "Well I'm glad you're better," he says.

She smiles and turns to leave, but she winces as she turns by the pain in her side. Then Arthur sees it. He grabs her arm so he could look better. She tenses.

She turns back and looks where Arthur is looking—her side. A stitch broke and she is bleeding through her dress.

"You're bleeding," Arthur says. Relief of Arthur not putting the pieces together washes over Lara.

"Just a nick from earlier," she lies easily. She carefully takes Arthur's hand off her arm. "It's not that bad. If I need to I'll have Gaius check it."

Arthur nods surely. "You're awfully accident-prone," he says. Lara smiles.

"Yes, it's a curse," she says. She nods her head and turns.

A soft knock comes to the door. Lara opens it and smiles at Gwyn. She gestures toward Arthur inside.

"He's just in here," she says. As Gwyn moves over to Arthur and they hug. As Lara bows her head to leave, she looks directly ahead of her. Her burden is getting heavier and heavier.

Arthur rationalizes-his suspicion is just him being paranoid. She would never have allowed herself to get captured if she were Mortis, even if Sir Dresban was there. He closes his eyes as he hugs Gwyn, forgetting his unreasonable suspicion.


	17. Chapter 17

Interruption

Chapter 17—Magic of Memory

Lara is walking through the town toward the castle. She feels very rested and content—not much happening for about a week. She's concentrated on work in the castle and has spent time with Gwyn and Merlin a lot. The only stress she's had is when she's gone to Gaius to continue her long and painful story—and even then she feels as if her burden has been lightened by the kind physician.

She walks to the courtyard and sees that there's royal horses from Valyria in the square. King Gordyn and his nephew, Prince Aldren, are dismounting. They are greeted swiftly by an always cordial Arthur.

"King Gordyn," Arthur says exchanging arms with the other king of the island in the east. "Safe travels I assume?"

"Very safe, King Arthur," he says smiling. He gestures toward his son who is a teenager and much younger than Arthur. "You remember by son—Aldren."

"Yes, of course," Arthur says shaking his hand. "You're becoming a man now, young prince."

"Only just, sire," Aldren says. His voice is dark and his eyes are not pleasing. Rather dangerous, Arthur decides.

"Hi."

Lara doesn't flinch to Gwyn's appearance. She merely continues to gaze at Aldren and Gordyn.

"Lord Gordyn is always a pleasure to have here," Gwyn says happily. She puts her hand on Lara's arm. "But between you and I, I remember Aldren giving me the chills when he visited last. And he was only a child!"

"Sometimes children can be as dangerous as men," Lara says darkly. Gwyn blinks and Lara puts her hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Bye…" Gwyn says as Lara stalks away.

Arthur and Gordyn go to the throne room with Aldren who is observing the tapestry in the corner.

"I heard you were having trouble with some bandits earlier this month," Gordyn says.

"Yes, but it was taken care of easily enough," Arthur says sitting down at his table.

"If anything else that like happens send word to Valyria and troops will be there within days," Gordyn says.

"Thank you," Arthur says sincerely. "Camelot will always be a friend to her allies as well. I trust that Prince Aldren will be joining us for the hunt tomorrow morning?"

"Oh yes," Aldren says turning over his shoulder. "I'd very much enjoy that." He smiles in a sinister way that makes Arthur's smile frown slightly.

A sharp knock comes to the door and Arthur frowns deeply at the interruption. "Enter," he says.

Gaius opens the door and beelines to Arthur.

"Sire," Gaius says handing Arthur a piece of parchment.

Arthur looks at him again and opens the parchment.

"Mortis sent it," he says. "Cornered me in an alley so I could give it to you. Keep it to yourself, he told me to tell you."  
>Arthur blinks and looks down at the parchment. It read, scribbled quickly with urgency, "Do not trust the boy. I will be watching."<p>

Arthur looks back up at Gaius and nods once. Gaius turns to leave with urgency to tell Merlin, just as Lara instructed.

Merlin is tense as they ride toward the forest for the hunt. His eyes are partly on Arthur, partly on Aldren, but mostly on the area around him. He wants to find Mortis whether he should or not.

"Any sign of him?" Arthur whispers to Merlin as he falls into stride next to him.

"Not that I could see," Merlin says darkly.

"Quiet! Listen!" Gordyn cries holding a hand up. Its silent and Aldren raises his crossbow.

A deer runs quickly by and all chase. Just before Arthur shoots with his own crossbow, Aldren shoots the deer. It falls, shrieking and shaking in terror and pain.

"Well done, nephew!" Gordyn cries.

Aldren stands over the dying deer and watches. Everyone winces at the sound of the dying animal.

"It's best to end its suffering, Aldren," Gordyn says.

Aldren does not respond. He just relishes in the dying animal.

An arrow shoots from the side of the group and kills the deer. An arrow sticks out from his neck.

"Who's arrow was that?" Aldren demands spinning to look in the direction the arrow came from.

Then, masked and bow-wielding, Mortis comes from the side in response to Aldren. The prince's face becomes grave at the sight of the approaching assassin. Mortis nods toward Arthur.

"My apologies, Aldren," Arthur intervenes coming to stand next to Mortis. "Our-Sir Beckett is very quick to the punch."

Mortis nods to the other two men as Arthur puts his hand on Mortis' shoulder. Gordyn frowns.

"Does your Sir Beckett speak?" he says rather unsettled.

"Nope," Arthur says with a nervously wide smile. "He's a mute. Tongue got cut out a long time ago."

"And he's the only one of your knights that wears a mask to cover his face?" he says suspiciously.

"Yes," Arthur says brightly. "He suffered from terrible burns. He wears a mask to hide his ugly face. Trust me, Gordyn, you don't want to see his face. It is horribly ugly."  
>When Arthur looks down at Mortis, he sees the assassin looking at him, glaring for the insult.<p>

Arthur blinks and looks forward with a smile at the two unconvinced men.

"Very well," Gordyn says, willing to be cordial again. But Aldren is staring at Mortis. Lara looks back at him, head tilted as if waiting for him to act. "Retrieve your kill nephew. We'll have venison tonight!"

Everyone laughs and as Arthur does, Mortis slips folded parchment into Arthur's hand. Arthur squeezes a fist around it.

"Sir Beckett!" Gordyn cries. "You'll be joining us for the feast correct?"

"Yes, Sir Beckett," Aldren says as servants pick up the dead deer. He moves a dagger in his hand. "You should go to the feast. A shot like yours should be rewarded."

Mortis nods to Aldren, surprising Arthur and Merlin.

"Er, yes, Sir Beckett will," Arthur says. "His first night in Camelot deserves a feast."

"Very well," Gordyn says, still a little confused.

Lara stays by Arthur, only leaving his side to give Merlin an identical letter and continue to hunt. Aldren takes the arrow that Mortis shot to kill the deer and examines it—just any plain arrow but certainly not a plain shot.

When they return to Camelot, many look strangely at Mortis. She tries to keep her gaze low and stays close to Arthur.

"I look forward to the feast," Aldren says to Mortis as they reach the hallway where they part. Mortis nods.

Arthur looks after the prince. "We need to discuss this, Mortis," Arthur says. He looks to his side for the assassin, but she's already gone. "Mortis?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18—The Son and the Mistakes

Lara shuts the door to Gaius' chamber quickly and pulls the mask before her mouth down.

"Lara," Gaius says. She hasn't had the chance to speak to him since she gave him the note to give Arthur—she's been watching Aldren. Gaius looks at the door. "Merlin might come."

"He's preparing for the feast," she says quickly and going up to Gaius who sits. "I need to tell you—I've given Arthur and Merlin notes as Mortis, but you must know."

"Why did you act so urgently?" Gaius asks.

Lara grinds her teeth. "It's Prince Aldren," she says.

"Aldren?" Gaius says incredulously. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"He has to do with everything," she says urgently giving Gaius a deadly look she cannot control. She swallows and begins her story. "Aldren is Gordyn's nephew—his sister's son—but he is far more than that." Lara grinds her teeth again, remembering her time with Aldren as a child. "His father is Bronwyn Gorin."

Gaius' mouth drops as he stares at Lara's face. "The head of the Gorinian household," he says.

"He trained me," she says darkly.

Gaius hesitates. "Is he the one who…" he trails off.

Lara looks Gaius in the eye, showing how lethal she is without meaning to. "Yes," she says strictly. Then she speaks quickly again as Gaius looks at her with pity. "Bronwyn is a very biased man—he typically does not allow any royals or nobles into the Gorinian Alliance because they may have loyalties toward a particular kingdom. But not with his son. Aldren was trained alongside me when we were children, though I am older. As we grew older, Aldren's mother was killed and his uncle took him in due to his knowledge of Bronwyn's...occupation."

"But Aldren's mother, Rowena, died from internal bleeding," Gaius says, aghast. "She wasn't killed—she fell from a staircase."

Lara looks at Gaius darkly. "She was a target," she says without emotion. She looks away from Gaius' horror. "Aldren's first."

"By God in heaven," he says. Lara folds her arm across her chest.

"The reason why Bronwyn allowed for Gordyn to take his son was because of Aldren's thirst for blood," she says. "He not only killed when his father told him to—he killed for himself. He killed simply for the joy of it—it began with animals but soon it progressed to even our own assassins. Not even Bronwyn could handle it."

"And he knows you," Gaius says darkly.

"If Aldren sees me he will certainly tell Arthur," Lara says. "Or worse—tell his father."

"Can't you just—dispose of him?" Gaius says uncomfortably. "Surely you are better than he is."

"That doesn't matter," she says almost angrily. "He is still _Prince_ Aldren—if I attempt at Aldren's life he will certainly fight back. His death cannot be hidden. It would be apparent that he was murdered and the alliance between Gordyn and Arthur would be in jeopardy. That's something that cannot be risked."

"Can't you expose him?" Gaius tries. "Gordyn must be aware of his bloodthirstiness."

"He is blinded by love of his nephew," Lara shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut in thought. "Aldren only knows me as Mortis—that is all the Gorinians called me—so as long as he never sees me as myself I am safe, but Arthur is not. You have to convince Merlin once he tells you of this to keep a close watch on Aldren."

Gaius nods. "But Lara," he says standing to look at her more deeply. "You must be sure that Aldren does not suspect you to be Gorinian trained—you might have to make mistakes here and there."

Lara makes a face and nods. "Yes, of course, you're right," she agrees.

"It might be difficult for you," Gaius warns with a slight smile.

She lets out a breathy laugh and nods as she puts her mask back right. "Right—thanks, Gaius," she says.

Even as Lara leaves without being seen, Gaius worries for the capable young woman.

Merlin finishes the letter Mortis gave him—all about Aldren and his father. He swallows deeply and begins to walk back to Arthur's chambers. He puts the parchment in his pocket and steps inside—Arthur is reading an identical letter at his desk. He looks up at Merlin and gestures toward the door. Merlin shuts it.

"Merlin, I need you to do something for me," Arthur says gravely.

"Do I have a choice?" Merlin says.

"Don't be cheeky—this is serious," Arthur says standing. "I've offered your services to Prince Aldren for the remainder of his stay. I need you to watch him—carefully."

Merlin nods surely. "No problem," he says. Arthur looks at Merlin with less certainty.

"Merlin, you'll have to be very—" Arthur begins to warn.

"Arthur," Merlin interrupts. "It's all right—I know." He takes the letter from his pocket and raises it to his eye. Arthur blinks. "I'm your manservant—I need to know everything to protect you."

Arthur lets out a scoff. "Surely _Mortis_ doesn't believe you could protect me," he says shaking his head. "Regardless, be careful with him. God knows what he's capable of."

As the sun begins to set, Lara, cloaked and hidden, watches Aldren as he throws daggers into a target—knives were always his forte. He hits the target exactly where he wants without contest or break from concentration.

When they were children and they fought, she always won. But he did not accept a loss. He would grow very angry. More than a few times, the fight continued even after he lost and the older assassins—even Bronwyn—had to tear the bloodthirsty Aldren away from her. It wasn't until Lara started getting sent on more assignments—murders, she realizes they were now—that Aldren's bloodthirstiness became more apparent to his father. Aldren killed one assassin while she was gone, then another. Then another.

The last time she saw him was when Bronwyn had her and several others follow Aldren and his worried uncle back to their castle in Valyria to ensure no murders occurred. Even Bronwyn feared Aldren's evil tendencies—and this was a man who sent his son to kill that very son's mother.

When Gawain comes into sight, going to practice as well, he smiles and calls out to greet Aldren. The prince overreacts and raises his hand to throw the dagger at Gawain. The knight holds his sword, eyes full of surprise. Aldren loosens and apologizes, but Gawain is still thrown.

Lara swallows, eye wide as she was about to react were Gawain to be attacked. She glares even as Gawain and Aldren exchange formalities. This cannot go on for much longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19—Ugly Assassin

Lara is not particularly happy she is at the feast, sitting next to her friends wearing her Mortis attire. She would prefer to sulk above, waiting for Aldren to act so she has an excuse to kill him.

"Sir Beckett."

Lara stares at her plate, thinking of how on Earth she will have the capability of eating with her mask on.

"Sir Beckett!" Arthur says, tapping Mortis' arm. Lara looks up at him, blinking. "Lord Gordyn was addressing you."

Mortis blinks rapidly and looks over to the fretful but amiable king. "I was wondering, Sir Beckett, where you come from?"  
>Lara blinks and picks up the quill she brought to write to Arthur—that was the purpose of her sitting across from him. She scribbled quickly and handed it to Arthur.<p>

"He is not from any certain place," Arthur reads aloud. "He's grown up on merchant ships."

"Ah, a sailor," Gordyn says pleasantly. He takes a bite of the venison. "And your father—who was he?"

Lara already had an answer—at least here she wouldn't be lying. She scribbles it down and pushes it to Arthur.

"Sir Henry of Galloway," he says. He frowns and looks at Mortis. Lara raises a brow almost cockily.

"Oh, I've heard of Sir Henry," Gordyn says happily while Aldren eyes Mortis. "I haven't heard anything of him in nearly fifteen years. Whatever happened to him?"

Gaius tenses a few rows down from her. Lara calmly takes the parchment and writes, not lying for once.

Arthur frowns deeply as he does, hesitating before reading it aloud. "He died when Gorinian assassins attacked a village in the west," he says uncomfortably. "They were after some girl there."

Gordyn frowns as well. "Yes, I heard about that," he says. Lara looks at him darkly as he avoids her gaze. Of course he heard about that—his brother in law ordered the attack.

He looks down at his plate, avoiding looking at Aldren as well. "The…Gorinians are extremely dangerous," he says uncomfortably.

Lara nods sharply. Arthur looks at her.

"Merlin," Aldren says looking over his shoulder at his temporary manservant. "Could you get me more mead—apparently this pitcher has a hole in it."

Merlin nods and goes to the table where Gwyn stands to follow his orders. He looks at Gwyn and sees her unsettled face.

"Are you all right?" he asks quietly.

Gwyn hesitates. "I must admit I feel very uneasy about this 'Sir Beckett'," she whispers.

"He's necessary right now," Merlin says.

"Yes, but at what cost?" she hisses. "I understand that he helped save me from Morgana but he's so…dangerous. I can't help but be afraid for Arthur."

"Don't worry, Gwyn," Merlin says touching her arm. "I'll take care of him."

Gwyn nods but is still uneasy.

After the extremely tense feast, Lara keeps a close watch on Aldren, hiding in the shadows so he won't detect her. Merlin's proximity to him makes her extremely uneasy and she watches both of them sharply. But after Merlin leaves his chambers, she looks through a window to see if he was truly in his bed-Aldren was gone.

Gwyn is worried about Lara—she hasn't been seen all day. She goes to her house and knocks on the door. No answer. She knocks again.

"Lara?" Gwyn asks. "Lara, are you all right?"

Still no answer. Gwyn looks around, seeing if Trinidad is still there. The all-black horse looks at her with sharp brown eyes.

Gwyn looks over her shoulder at a sound—there is no one around her. "Who's there?" she says uneasily.

Gwyn wraps her shawl around her more tightly and begins toward her house. She begins to walk faster, feeling like someone is following her. She reaches her house and looks over her shoulder and screams.

A masked figure grabs her arms and a knife is raised toward her chest. Then another dark figure—Mortis—pushes the figure's arm up and drives an elbow into his stomach. He grunts and goes to stab Mortis' neck.

Mortis catches his wrist—the knife almost touches her face. He's trying to take her mask off.

"Help!" Gwyn cries, falling backward. "Someone help!"

Lara barks out as she thrusts her knee forward and the figure falls back. She bangs her head into the figure's and he falls backward. She pulls a sword out and slices at the figure's chest, cutting at his tunic.

The figure pulls out a sword then and strikes it with both hands at Mortis. She catches the sword in hand—the sword slices horribly on her palm. Then she twists her arm around the figure's arm and snaps it down, meaning to break it. But the figure uses one hand and grabs Lara's head, pulling her hood down.

Lara immediately punches his face and blood splutters from his nose—he can't see. She thrusts a hand up his chin, knocking him down and dislocating his jaw. Sentries run toward them, Dresban, Merlin and Leon before them. Arthur is coming from the castle—running faster than anyone when he sees Gwyn is involved.

The figure sits up and goes to run, but Lara puts a sword in front of him and hits his head with the side of hers. The figure grabs a dagger and stabs her arm deeply, causing her to drop a sword. He runs quickly.

"Sir Beckett?" Gwyn says going to tend to Lara.

Lara looks ahead of her—if she were to turn, they could see her face.

But the torch suddenly goes out, leaving them in total darkness. She runs immediately to where the magic came from, pulling a cloth over her face and hood over her hair. She settles into Gaius' chamber to the floor.

"Thank you," she breathes, clutching her arm. Gaius pulls away the clothes covering her arm.

"The little I know can be useful," he says putting pressure on the wound that is bleeding profusely.

"There's a mistake I can't get back," she whispers.

"You saved Gwyn's life," he says while handing her a cloth to put on her cut lip.

"Yes, I know, but that's not the problem," she say angrily. She took a deep breath. Gaius watches her as he tends to her wounds. "It was Aldren for sure. I had the opportunity to expose him—to kill him, even, but I just—I couldn't."

Gaius looks at her steadily. He hands her a black cloth to replace her mask. "Before you killed for nothing by order of an evil man," he says. "Do not think less of yourself because you have a conscience."

Lara smiles and wraps the mask around her face. "I need to get back out there," she says. "They'll be wondering where _Sir Beckett_ is."

She stands uneasily and begins to open the door.

"Lara," Gaius says. "Today…at the feast, you spoke of the attack."

Lara swallows and nods. "I cannot pretend like it didn't happen," she says quickly as if to get rid of the information. "And as long as Arthur doesn't know what I said was true then I am still just a Gorinian assassin."

"Lara?"

She turns. "You're much more than that, you know," Gaius says. Lara pauses, smiles and then goes out.

"Are you all right?" Arthur says quickly as he holds Gwyn's face in his hands. She holds his hands and nods.

"Yes, yes," she says. "Sir Beckett came—I think he chased after my attacker."

"What's going on here?" Gordyn says with worry. Arthur looks at him—he obviously knows who Gwyn's attacker was. He fears it.

"Arthur!" Leon cries pointing ahead.

Mortis comes limping back, her leg hurting from a cut. She puts her gloves in her pockets and examines her hands, still a bloodied mess.

"Did you get him?" Elyan asks rushing forward. Mortis shakes her head and presses cloth to her hands.

"Did you see who it was?" Arthur asks looking him dead in the eye.

Mortis shakes her head furiously making it obvious that the attacker was Aldren. Lara shakes her hand so blood splatters onto the floor.

"He cut your hands," Leon says frowning.

"No," Gwyn contradicts. "He—caught the sword."

Mortis nods and winces as she picks her sword from the scuffled ground and sheaths it to her back.

"Why were you out so late, Gwyn?" Arthur asks.

Gwyn's eyes go wide then. "Lara—Lara, I came to look for her," she says urgently. She looks at Merlin. "I haven't seen her all day. She wasn't answering."

Merlin rushes immediately toward Lara's house with many of the others in his wake. Mortis stays, sighs and rolls her eyes. She didn't have time to come up with an excuse for them—Aldren's appearance was too abrupt.

Merlin bangs on the door. "Lara?" he calls.

"Merlin," Arthur tries.

Merlin takes Arthur's dagger from his side and sticks it into the lock. Then without an incantation the door unlocks with Merlin's magic. He pushes it open and tosses Arthur's dagger aside—the house is not lived in and Trinidad in the stables behind is neighing at the intrusion.

Mortis comes up to everyone and leans on the doorway.

"There's no sign of kidnapping," Arthur says looking around. "But it seems like she hasn't been here in days."

"She wouldn't just leave," Gwyn says. Merlin looks at Mortis. She blinks and looks away from him.

"You need to find her."

Mortis sighs deeply. The last thing she needs is Merlin distracted.

"Surely there are more important things right now than finding a maidservant," Dresban says insensitively.

"She is worth more than you think," Merlin growls deeply at Dresban.

Mortis stares at his reaction. Then, blinking while Merlin searches for more evidence, she goes forward and touches Merlin's back. He looks up at her and she nods surely.

"You'll look for her?" he says.

She nods again—it should be easy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20—Stone Heart

Merlin paces frantically in front of the war room where Arthur is with his knights discussing the night's events. They could not deduct who it was that attempted to attack Gwyn. Arthur knew—he is furious but has no way to prove it. What makes him unsettled is that he doesn't know why he would attack Gwyn.

"Merlin."

Merlin turns on his heel and looks at Aldren heatedly. The prince is standing still with his hands behind his back, face half-hidden in the darkness. He has no scars-no hint of being brutalized by Mortis. Merlin swallows-he has magic.

"I heard about the handmaiden," he says. "Who would want to attack her?"

Merlin glares at him. Aldren lets out a small laugh and circles Merlin.

"I find it very strange that such a thing would occur in Camelot," he says. "It's so well protected."

"Strange," Merlin agrees.

Aldren chuckles. "Well, it certainly has its attributes," he says. "Such as your pretty handmaidens." Merlin tenses, his hands balled into fists.

"You know, it was lucky that your Sir Beckett was there to save that one girl," he says. "God knows what would have happened if that…remarkable man weren't there."

Merlin looks at Aldren darkly. "I have to see to my master," he says trying not to do anything drastic.

He turns to walk away but Aldren wraps a hand around his arm.

The door suddenly opens with the knights, Arthur and Mortis coming out. Quite a few look at Aldren grasping Merlin's arm. Then the prince drops his arm and smiles at them all.

"So you'll be quick, Merlin?" Aldren says. "In getting the fire alight in my chambers?"

Merlin glares at Aldren. "Yes, sire," he says. He turns to walk away.

Lara is breathing heavily behind her mask, glaring at Aldren. Aldren smiles at her, eyes sure.

He knows.

Lara lurches toward Aldren as he turns away toward his chambers, but Arthur grabs her arm. Her hand goes automatically on his fingers and was about to move to break his arm when she looks up at his face.

"We can't do anything now," Arthur hisses.

Lara pushes him off and stalks forward. "Wait!" Arthur yells.

She breaks into a run toward Aldren's chambers. "STOP!" Arthur yells behind her, chasing.

Lara skids to a stop and looks to her left out a window—Aldren riding away from the castle. She runs back down and Arthur grabs her.

"Mortis no!" Arthur screams to her face.

Lara pushes him in the chest, wraps her right hand around her left fist and uses her right elbow to knock Arthur's chin up. He falls over, the corner of his mouth bleeding.

"No!" King Gordyn runs, his eyes frantic and head shaking. He follows Lara as she goes outside to get a horse."Don't hurt him! He doesn't know any better—you don't know what it's like to grow the way he did! Around so much death!"

Lara grabs Gordyn's tunic and pushes him away. She understands better than anyone.

Gordyn blinks rapidly as she jumps onto a horse and shoots forward, galloping after the determined Aldren.

Arthur runs up next to Gordyn and spits blood out. He sees Lara leaving, curses and rides after her. The knights came out of the castle and as they all—including an incredulous Merlin for the rapid events—look out to see where the three are headed. They fade into remarkable darkness-unnatural darkness- causing the knights unable to find and protect their king.

Lara rides after Aldren as he fades into the forest—if she loses him, he could tell his father. Bronwyn would go to hell and back to find her, destroying anyone in his path.

Her horse is dying from how fast she rides and she stops abruptly so the horse breathes and vomits, foaming at the mouth and panting. She pulls back an arrow and moves it around, searching for Aldren. He's there—she can feel it.

"You've hidden very well, Mortis," Aldren calls out. Lara tenses then puts her bow down. "They have no idea who you are, do they?"

Lara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Aldren laughs. "You think you're friends with them, don't you?" he calls out. "You think they would still even speak to you if they knew how many you've killed?"

Lara opens her eyes sharply. "Your father was fond of monologues too," she says.

Then she turns and shoots her arrow. Aldren gasps as it hits his arm and he pulls out his sword, jumping toward Lara.

She blocks his blow and pulls out her second sword from her hip, going to slice his torso.

Then Aldren declares out an incantation and her sword shatters into a million pieces. Stunned, Lara is late in blocking a punch from Aldren, raising her arm just before it touches her face then he kicks her gut while grabbing her mask so she falls backward. She pushes back the obstruction of her hood so her entire face is displayed in the moonlight.

Aldren calls out another spell, raising his arms out and looking at her darkly as his eyes flash gold like the Embolis. A circle of fire arises around them. Animals scatter and their horses run away. Lara's eyes dance with fire as she looks at the smiling Aldren.

"You may not be affected by magic, Mortis," Aldren says. "But everything else around you is."

Lara stands and spins her sword in her hand. Aldren raises his hand and beings to recite a spell to shatter her next sword into pieces, but—

Arthur jumps through the fire, ignoring the burns around his tunic. He strikes at Aldren who blocks the blow with his own sword. Their swords clash and Aldren hits Arthur's jaw with his elbow, knocking the king backward.

"Arthur no!" Lara yells in her normal voice rather than the forced tenor she usually does for Mortis. At this point it doesn't matter.

Aldren yells out a spell and Arthur is shot backward. Lara goes to Arthur and helps him up.

"So this is what you've succumbed to Mortis?" Aldren breathes—Arthur is still a good fighter even if Aldren is a Gorinian. "Hiding behind a mask so your beloved king won't recognize you? Come now, you're better than that."

Lara puts her arm across Arthur's chest and throws a dagger at Aldren—he stops it simply by raising his hand.

"You used to kill without emotion," he barks out as the dagger disintegrates to nothing. "Now you've gained a liking toward a king? Have you learned nothing?"

As Arthur lurches forward with his sword, Lara grabs his arm, squeezing it hard. Then she reaches her hand into a pocket of her belt.

"You left my father," Aldren says shaking his head. "How could you just leave him? He treated you so well! And then you repay him by killing Bran—a man you would have made very powerful children with—and you leave them to protect a king that is not even close to the caliber of my father! You idiot girl!"

Lara throws the blasting powder at Aldren so it ignites in the circle of fire. It blasts in front of Aldren and then Lara throws Arthur's sword at him—he didn't even see it coming.

The sword slid easily through Aldren's chest. The fire around them fades, flickering into embers as Aldren sinks to the ground.

"Y—you're a murderer, Mortis," Aldren stutters as he's on his knees. "A weapon."

Lara shakes her head in the moonlight.

"No, Aldren," she says. "I'm more than that."

Aldren's dying expression shifts. He smiles to display blood lining red around his teeth and dripping down the sides of his lips.

Lara turns away as Aldren falls to the ground. She looks at Arthur. His face is stunned.

Lara swallows deeply, waiting for Arthur to react. Her eyes sink shut as she hears the knights—including Merlin—galloping angrily toward them. She looks over her shoulder, trying to see if she could find them in the darkness.

"You should go."

Lara looks back to Arthur. His face is grave.

Lara swallows and stares at Arthur. He nods to her with certainty.

"I suppose you don't want me to come back," she says quietly, emotion rushing in her stomach like hot liquid.

Gawain's voice is heard and Lara still waits for Arthur to answer. Then her eyes move away from him and she begins to walk away.

"I _expect_ you come back," Arthur says as her back is turned. Her shoulders go down as she sighs. "Merlin is expecting Mortis to find Lara."

Lara presses her lips together and nods, surprised at how relieved she is. She looks at Arthur for a moment, who nods to her, and she goes into the dark forest just a few minutes before the knights of Camelot, Merlin and Gordyn come to find the scene.

-Morgana watches while the knights ride to a worn Arthur. She turns her head and watches as Mortis runs through the brush away. She smiles as she looks back down at Aldren. He amused her for long enough. He was proficient when she taught him magic and compliant when she asked him to suggest to his uncle about visiting his old friend King Arthur Pendragon.

Now she found what she needed—Mortis.

"Well, Mortis," she whispered with a smile. "Time for you to go home."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21—Blood and Birth

Lara sits back in a chair in her house, her feet on the table casually as she drinks from a canteen filled with water. She is still wearing her Mortis' attire, unsure of whether she should come up with one lie or the other.

She could go with "I went to visit my sick aunt! It was urgent. She passed unfortunately…" or "I was praying." Though the first seems more plausible the second is more likable and less morbid. She smiles darkly. Morbidity can't be avoided for her now.

Lara doesn't tense when Arthur comes in. She pulls her mask down.

"Gordyn is not angry about Aldren's death. Only sad," he says without much emotion. "I told them I killed him in self-defense. Mortis was lost in the darkness…" He looks at her. "Merlin is preoccupied with where you are—Lara, that is…" Arthur sees her unsettled expression. She stares at nowhere and then a dark smile creeps up on her lips.

"You know that when I was a child I wanted to grow to be a great horsewoman?" she says smiling. "I wanted to breed them—have the best ponies and unicorns in the whole kingdom."

She smiles at the thought then her smile fades. Her brow creases as she stares at the past. "I didn't understand when…" she fades off. "I didn't understand when we moved from village to village. I was two when we left Cenred's kingdom and we went from Odin's to Necron's and Uther's... When they told me we needed to move to keep me safe—because I wasn't affected by magic, I thought I was strange. Different from everyone else to the point of taboo. That no one wanted me in their village and that's why we kept moving…When we settled in the west, we thought we were safe—such a small village wouldn't be…bothered by anyone…"

She felt a strange prick behind her eyes and burning in her throat. "They—they just appeared," she says, aghast as she relives it over again. "I was only five—I didn't notice they had been watching, practicing the rumor to be true or false…They just started killing—it was unprecedented and so…brutal. When my mother tried to save me they fought my father…He never stood a chance—he was only a farmer before. But still they killed him…then her…Then they took me, dragging me through the slaughter even as the knights arrived to die themselves."

Arthur swallows at the story—he never imagined such a thing. Her face is skewed like she is going to cry, but her eyes remain dry.

"My first kill was a young man," she says, her face full of emotion but her voice betraying none of it. Only lack of fathom. "I don't know anything else about him other than the fact that he had green eyes. They were so wide."

Arthur stares at her, his arms folded across his chest. "How old were you?" he whispers.

Lara's eyes shoot up at Arthur. "Seven."  
>Arthur swallows and clenches his jaw. "I thought that all Gorinians volunteered to be trained," he says quietly.<p>

She looks down at the floor. "I'm the exception," she says darkly. She thinks. "I can't tell Merlin."

"Yes, I know," he says. "But everything will be a little easier now that I know."

Lara can't rebuke. She just stares forward, trying to remember a time before blood.

-Lara walks back through the courtyard toward the servant's quarters. Gwyn's eyes go wide when she sees her appearance—Lara has a yellowing bruise on her face from her fight with Aldren and a cut bandaged on her arm. Her cut hands are hidden by her long, flowing sleeves

"Dear God, Lara!" Gwyn exclaims while dropping what she's doing to take Lara's hands. "What happened to you? Where have you been?"

Lara squeezes her hands and makes a solemn face. "Cardynleau," she says. "I had to go immediately—my cousin came to Camelot to find me. My aunt was sick with fever." Lara looks away. "She passed."

"Oh, Lara, I'm so sorry," she says. Gwyn hugs her and Lara squeezes more than necessary. Gwyn pulls back and smiles politely. "Were you and her close?"

Lara nods. "She's in a better place now, though," she says. She touches her bruise on her forehead. "Unfortunately, the bandits I ran into on the way home didn't help my grief."

"How did you escape?" she says drastically.

"Sir Beckett," Lara says. "He appeared as if from nowhere and got me away from them."

Gwyn shakes her head and touches Lara's shoulder. "You shouldn't have gone riding all the way from Cardynleau to Camelot by yourself," she says.

Lara smiles a little. "I had a knife with me," she says innocently.

Gwyn smiles and shakes her head. "You're hopeless, my friend," she says. "You've had us all worried sick."

"I'm sorry," she says. "Really, I am. Thankfully that Sir Beckett came. I had never seen him until then, but he said Merlin sent him, so..."

Gwyn smiles, containing information from her. "Well I'm glad you're safe," she says.

"Have I missed much?" Lara asks. Gwyn presses her lips together and nods.

"You can tell me later," Lara decides with a smile. "For now, I'd like to just get back to work."

Gwyn is reluctant to let her leave to change sheets around the castle. Lara goes, nonetheless, down the upper corridors to the courtier's rooms.

"You play your part well."

Lara turns and nods to Arthur, looking him in the eye for once as Lara. Arthur unfolds his arms and walks up to her.

"Mortis will have to return sooner or later," Arthur says.

"I will," she says. "But only when I'm needed."

Arthur smiles and looks over his shoulder where a tall, thin figure approaches, unaware of whom Arthur is talking to.

"It seems you're wanted right now," he says. Lara can't help but smile and look over his shoulder.

Merlin pauses then comes forward. As Arthur walks away, Lara drops her sheets and hugs him. He hesitates then wraps his own arms around her, smiling in spite of his lack of security.

"What happened to you?" he asks urgently over her head. She sighs.

"It's a long story," she says.


	22. Chapter 22

The Chalice Well

Chapter 22—Fallen

Merlin struggles as he holds onto the ledge of the cliff. Birds caw above him as if laughing at the fact that he might fall. He grips the edges, hating that none of the knights were around to help him.

His fingernails curl and grip the stony ledge that crumbles little by little. Then Merlin looks over his shoulder to see the rocky headlands below—the water's coldness could be felt above, even as high as it was.

Merlin swallows deeply and closes his eyes, thinking about what he can do—the knights are too far away from where he left them to get firewood. Firewood that is floating atop the rapids below.

Merlin opens his eyes and risks raising his hand. He loses grip.

But Merlin recites an incantation that has more power than he expected—he shoots up with a gust of conjured wind that blows hard against the trees and he is shot up onto the ground.

Merlin crawls forward away from the crumbling cliff he was just holding on to. Then, when on solid ground, he falls on his back and pants heavily. He laughs in his relief that he's alive and looks up to the sky.

"Merlin, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Merlin tilts his head upside down to see Arthur approaching with Percival. He really could have used them about one minute ago.

"I send you to go get firewood and you end up looking up at the clouds!" Arthur cries. He looks down at Merlin's arm. "You didn't even get a twig!"

Merlin frowns deeply and turns over, standing up. "I looked over the cliff and it collapsed," he told them. He put his hands on his hips. "I almost died, you know! You could show a little more concern!"

"I'll show you concern," Arthur grumbles mockingly. He wraps his arm around Merlin's head, taking his struggling servant into a headlock.

"I'm warning you!" Merlin cries out as he is forced to walk with Arthur and Percival toward their camp.

Arthur laughs. "What will you do?" he says. "You said that when we first met! That you could do worse to me than I could you with less than one hand! You know, Merlin, I'm starting to believe you really think you can do something."

Merlin finally wiggles his way out of Arthur's grip and falls back a few steps. "I could!" he declares though he has no intention of explaining.

"All right," Arthur says turning around and throwing Merlin a sword. Merlin catches it uneasily and Arthur takes Percival's. Percival smiles and calls the other knights to watch. "Prove it."

Merlin turns the sword in his hand.

"Don't hurt me, Merlin. You know I have a kingdom to run," Arthur says. The knights laugh heartily.

Arthur spins his sword in his hand and grins at Merlin mockingly. Merlin, having been watching the knights fight and helping Arthur in the ring for years, spins it impressively in his hand as well. Arthur's grin fades just a little.

"I told you I'm a fast learner," Merlin says.

Merlin charges Arthur and the king merely raises his sword to block the blow, shooting Merlin in a direction behind him.

"Don't go so fast," Arthur instructs.

Merlin waits while circling Arthur, turning the sword in his hand. Gaining momentum with the sword, Merlin strikes at Arthur and their swords clash. Arthur is much stronger, causing Merlin to walks backward as they fight.

Arthur laughs as he strikes hard, then Merlin grunts, turns to block a blow from Arthur and intends on going around a tree to avoid another blow. He's doing rather well.

But he turns about a tree, hits his head on the trunk and everything turns black.

—Merlin hangs loosely over Gawain's horse like a dead deer. He feels loopy and disconnected from his brain. They gave him mead for the pain as they journeyed back to Camelot—it was more for fun than production toward health. He smacks his lips and looks at the ground below.

"What _isss_ dirt made of anyway?" he asks Gawain loudly. "It just lies there—acting all cool."

Gawain laughs as they ride through Camelot, many looking at Merlin with worry and many more laughing at what he says.

"Gawain! Gawain…" Merlin cries moving his arm up and down toward the knight. "I've saved your life _lots_ of times."

Gawain laughs. "I'm sure, Merlin," he says.

"No really!" Merlin cries up. "I'm serious. I'm—I'm very serious. I'm a very, _very_ powerful man."

"Alright, Merlin," Arthur laughs.

"Arthur!" Merlin cries again pointing at the king in front of Gawain's horse. "_Arthur_!"

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur groans, laughing internally while others laugh wholeheartedly on the outside.

"I've saved your life—_the most_," Merlin says.

Arthur sighs. "You know, Merlin, I'm pretty sure it has been the other way around," Arthur says.

"_NO_!" Merlin cries very loudly so Gawain's horse neighs. "I mean it—I've saved your life _sooo_ many times I cannot count anymore! I was just telling Gawain here—I'm a very powerful man."

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur laughs. "I heard."

Lara is holding a basket of laundry when she sees them all approaching with Merlin thrown over a horse. She drops her basket and runs over to them. She looks up at Arthur angrily.

"What the hell did happened to him?" she cries as she reaches Merlin. He doesn't move for a moment then he tilts his head up and grins widely.

"Lara!" he declares. He reaches his hand out and Lara raises a brow, catching his hand and looking at him. "I haven't saved your life _yet_! But I want to!"

Lara blinks and looks over her shoulder at Arthur. "What did you do to him?" she says calmly.

Arthur jumps from his horse and shrugs, handing his reins to the stable boy. "He tried to fight me and hit his head on a tree trunk," he explains quickly. Lara looks at him through narrow eyes. Arthur laughs, unable to contain it much longer.

"I'm sorry!" he says. "It was really funny!"

Gawain and Percival help Merlin down from the horse and support him by his arms while Merlin chuckles with his neck thrown back.

"Did you drug him or something?" she cries lifting his chin up and looking at his forehead. It's swollen and very red but his eyes are glassy and mouth grinning happily.

"No—we got him drunk," Gawain laughs.

"I was very good, Lara!" Merlin says grinning. Then he suddenly frowns deeply with a pouty lip. "But then foliage got in the way—as it always does!"

Lara sighs.

"You really should learn how to fight Merlin," Percival says.

"Are you _offering_?" Merlin gags.

"No, of course not," Gawain laughs patting Merlin on the back.

"Maybe Mortis will teach you a thing or two when he comes back," Dresban says stupidly.

"I hardly think that's appropriate," Lara says very darkly.

Dresban looks at her and Merlin does too. "Why not?" Merlin cries. "I can defend your _honor_, _Lara_!"

Lara sighs again. "That man's dangerous isn't he?"

"He's just mad because he's ugly!" Merlin cries. "Mortis is ugly, Mortis is ugly…" he chants in a singsong voice.

Lara blinks as Merlin is taken toward Gaius' chamber, singing while the knights laugh. Arthur comes up next to her.

"Why were you fighting Merlin?" Lara says.

"He thought he could do it," Arthur says. "Apparently trees are more deadly than I am."

Lara does not laugh.

"Oh, come on," Arthur chuckles. "You know it's funny."

"Shut up," she says pressing her lips together to suppress a smile.

Arthur laughs and walks away to find Gwyn.

—The cool water runs quickly with a lovely gurgle. Dristan waves a hand slowly over the water and releases the rusty nails with dried blood around them into the well. The water gradually turns a rusty color as the nails sink deeper, turning the water to magic.

Dristan picks up the lid of the well—plain and simple lid—and places it over it leading to the waters. He puts his hand on the lid and recites an incantation. The lid glows brightly blue and circles begin to weave together over each other on the lid—the vesica pisces. The intricate design moves like growing vines and glowing to protect the contents. The glow fades but the magic remains.

Dristan stands, feeling accomplished that he succeeded in containing the waters of the Chalice Well.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23—Rush Intensity

Merlin slowly opens his eyes and groans. The faint sunlight coming from the window pierces his head like a sword. He puts his hand over his eyes.

"_MORNING SUNSHINE_!"

"AHH!" Merlin cries out in pain and falls off his bed onto the floor.

Arthur laughs wildly and throws his head back. Gaius turns and smiles, though shaking his head disapprovingly for show.

"Why did you do that?" he groans squinting through his burning eyes at Arthur sitting across the room.

"I'm sorry," he laughs wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "I just couldn't resist."

Merlin touches the swollen bump on his forehead. "I hope you're happy—now you'll have an injured servant."

"Oh, you're fine," Arthur says standing up. "Besides—you can't get any worse."

Merlin shakes his head and takes the water Gaius hands him. "Oh God—what did I _say_?"

Arthur laughs. "Oh, much more than you usually do, Merlin," he says. He pats his back as if that would help. "Just come to the throne room when you feel ready," he says. "I'll need you there, you _powerful man_."

Arthur laughs as he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

"You know, the funny part is that that's true," Gaius says.

Merlin sighs and drinks the water. He feels something rush from his feet up—intense heat starting from his feet and rising to his heart and mind. He chokes on his water and falls forward, catching himself on the table.

"Merlin!" Gaius cries rushing to Merlin.

Merlin squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the tingling, painful feeling that lingers around the center of his palms and feet. Then it moves up to his head, healing the migraine from the hangover and replacing it with a more meaningful feeling.

Merlin's eyes shoot open.

He turns to look at a very worried Gaius and frowns. "Something's happened," he says.

"What is it?" Gaius asks urgently.

"I'm not sure," he says as he grabs his tunic and shoes. "But I know I need to go."

"Merlin, you can't just leave!" Gaius says.

"This is more important than I can describe, Gaius," Merlin says as he stuffs necessities into his satchel. "I can't explain it—I just know I need to go and quickly."

—Lara walks idly down the corridor. She worries about Merlin, but Gaius told her that he'll just have a massive headache in the morning. Despite Gaius' certain word, she frets about his well-being.

"Oh, Lara!"  
>Lara closes her eyes and sighs at her being called from behind. Allyn—the keeper of the records' apprentice—runs up to her. He's been on her tail since he found out she spoke Latin—it was an accident and he's been wanting her to help him with translations ever since.<p>

"Lara!" Allyn calls. The young man is gangly and has a high voice for his age. His ginger hair is long and messy down his skinny face and his eyes are eager.

Lara smiles pleasantly. "Yes, hello, Allyn," she says. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes!" Allyn cries jubilantly. "I found these incredible pieces of work in the archives that are supposed to tell history of more of the castle's underground—things not even King Arthur himself knows of!"

"That's wonderful, Allyn," Lara says in a forcibly enthused voice.

"Well, it's all in Latin."

Lara wants to groan.

"Oh, dear," she says. "That is a predicament."

"Yes, and I _need _them to be translated so I may give them to the King," he cries. "It would be astoundingly helpful."

"Indeed," she says. "Well, good luck." She begins to turns away.

"Oh, no!" Allyn cries. "I'll need your help! I can't speak, Latin you see."

"Oh." Lara blinks. "Yes. Right. Um, of course, I'll help you."

"Aces!" he cries out with a crooked grin.

"Lara?"

Lara turns immediately on her heel and sees Arthur approaching, his face solemn. She sighs with relief.

"Oh, thank God," she whispers so Allyn can't hear. "Yes, your majesty?"

Arthur comes up to her and regards a grinning and deeply bowing Allyn.

"You are Allyn, correct? The record keeper's apprentice?" he asks.

Allyn nods vigorously. "Yes, Sire!" he cries.

Arthur smiles politely. "May I speak with my maidservant privately for a moment?" he asks.

"Yes, Sire," Allyn says bowing away. "Of course, Sire! I'll see you later, Lara!"

Lara smiles forcefully and nods. "Oh, thank God," she says again once Allyn is out of sight. "What's going on? Bandits? Sorcerers? Whatever it is, I'm in."

"What was he asking you about?" Arthur asks, concerned.

"Oh, he found out I speak Latin and wants me translate some records on the undergrounds of Camelot," she says hurriedly. "But what's going on?"

"There have been some disturbances reported near Glastonbury," he says.

"That's so far from here," she says.

"Just past Odin's borders," Arthur says.

"What kind of disturbances?"

"The magical kind," he says darkly. "People are not…dying there."

Lara frowns deeply. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"A boy fell from a tree and hit his skull open," he shudders—Lara has no reaction. "But he stood and continued walking, bleeding."

Lara is aghast. "Are there other reports of that occurring?"

"Yes, by everyone," Arthur says. "A sick woman condemned to death—continues her work on her farm. A man fallen on a pitchfork—takes it out and walks about alive. People are not dying there, Lara."

Lara shakes her head. "That's not right," she says. "In order for the balance of life to continue, there must be deaths."

"I suspect sorcery," Arthur says. "We must go to investigate."

"I'll get my things," she says hurriedly.

"But, Lara," Arthur stops her. "Don't you have to help Allyn?"

"Oh, that can wait," she says. "Besides—translating Latin is tedious work."

"But you're expected in Camelot," Arthur says. "If you're not here and Mortis is with us it will be obvious—even to Allyn. He's still intelligent."

Lara groans. "I'd _much_ rather go fighting," she says.

Arthur smiles. "I'd feel safer with you with us as well, but we can't have you suspected by anyone other than Gaius and I—I fear Gwyn might suspect you, as well," Arthur says.

Lara presses her lips together and looks down at hell. "Damn," she says roughly.

Arthur laughs and pats her shoulder. "Don't worry," he says. "I'll keep Merlin safe—he's a powerful man, after all."

"How many times will you say that joke until it isn't funny anymore?" she inquires.

"As long as I wish," he says walking away from the pouting assassin.

—Merlin rides toward the destination—he isn't sure exactly where, but he can feel it. He can feel the pull of the magic.

He rides deep into the forest and stops his horse. Then he walks over toward the stone. The sword—the sword forged from a dragon's breath—gleams in the sunlight.

Merlin puts his hand on the hilt of the sword and recites the spell in the dragon language. Merlin cries out the last phrases and pulls the sword from the stone—something only he and one other person can do.

He sheaths the sword as the magical glow fades from it. He mounts his horse again, feeling the pull of his next destination more and more.

—Before Lara has to report to Allyn, she goes into Gaius' chamber. She looks around.

"Where's Merlin?" she asks.

Gaius looks worried. "I have no idea," he says. He explains what happened before Merlin left and Lara's eyes become narrow.

"I have to go get him," she says.

"No, Lara," Gaius says. "I spoke to Arthur already when he came looking for Merlin—you'll be suspected if you leave now."

"He could be in danger, Gaius!" she cries.

"Yes, but you will be too," Gaius reasons. "Merlin is very powerful—he can take care of himself."

Lara presses her lips together and turns in frustration out of Gaius' chambers. She will not be pleasant today.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24—Happens

Merlin stops when the sun begins to set. Based on what he's learned by asking the passing villages, he's headed for Glastonbury. He keeps the sword hidden out of fear for thieves.

He stops by the forest and waters his horse. He sets a circle for a fire and stands to go collect firewood with the sword with him to keep it protected.

Merlin freezes when he hears a crack and some hushed voices. He gently puts down the firewood and looks around the trees of the darkening forest. Then he hears someone approaching more. Merlin presses his back to a tree trunk and looks carefully over his shoulder. It's Arthur and the knights.

Gawain shoots an arrow where Merlin is.

"Show yourself!" Arthur declares.

Merlin sighs deeply and closes his eyes—he cannot use magic in front of them. What the hell are they doing here anyway?

Merlin recites a deep incantation rapidly—he cannot change into his old self, so he alters his hair and eye color, and face shape. Looking more like a knight than anything else.

"Show yourself!" Arthur cries again.

Merlin jumps from his place and raises his hand. A whirlwind of leaves rises before them, obscuring their vision. Gawain shoots an arrow again and Merlin stops it with magic while the knights run for him.

Arthur raises his sword toward Merlin.

Merlin raises his hand again, reciting and incantation and Arthur freezes, midair. The knights do as well. Merlin looks at them with a raised brow.

Then he turns, the knights frozen in action, and gets his horse. He rides in front of them and stares at them again. Then he lets out a burst of laughter and rides away. As he does, he recites the counter curse and the knights fall to the ground, anger coursing through them by being outdone by a sorcerer.

"This would be a good time for Mortis to show up," Gawain says as he stands.

Arthur grinds his teeth, angry at that little ginger apprentice.

—Lara writes quickly and reads quickly, hoping that if she goes fast enough she can slink out of Camelot undetected and look for Arthur and Merlin.

"Oh, Lara!" Allyn cries causing her to shudder. "I found more!"

Allyn drops a volume onto the desk in front of her. She looks up at Allyn.

"The knowledge is vast!" he cries.

Lara breaks her quill in her hand and drops her head down on the table with an exasperated thud.

—Merlin can hear his footsteps behind him. He's running through dark caves from something-something dark and sinister and unavoidable. He stops when he sees Arthur who is glaring at him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Merlin?" Arthur says, a double timbre added to his voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were a sorcerer?"

Merlin shakes his head. "I couldn't."

Arthur shakes his head. "Now you must die," he says. He raises his sword and Merlin recites a spell, knocking Arthur backward into lake that appears behind him.

Merlin runs to the water, fearing for Arthur and the water begins to glow bright blue. Then two circles form blue and glowing above the lake, touching each other to connect-a vesica pisces. And a line appears showing a very intricate design that Merlin recognizes. A

"Arthur?" Merlin calls. He touches the water and Freya comes out of it, glowing and beautiful through the symbol.

"Freya!" Merlin cries, unable to help his smile.

"Let it bathe, Merlin," Freya says, her voice with a double timbre as well. "Make it invincible as you have Aithusa."

Merlin frowns, utterly confused. He shakes his head and reaches forward toward Freya, but she disappears and the symbol in the lake glows brightly until Merlin has to close his eyes.

Merlin opens his eyes abruptly from his dream and sits up. He's fallen asleep on his horse, riding forward away from Arthur and the others. He recites the incantation to make him look different-a disguise and ruse to avoid recognition from Arthur-and rides forward, wondering about what the Lady of the Lake meant.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24—Dristan

Merlin, in fear that Arthur will catch up with him—decides to continue his journey through the night. He has a torch to guide his way, listening carefully between the steps of his horse. He keeps his disguise, thankful he brought a cloak to cover himself and has a spell to change his appearance. His dream has thrown him and he is determined not to go back to sleep.

He reaches the silent village of Glastonbury in the dead of night. It seems that all are sleeping soundly in their hope, quiet from their success in cheating death so many times that day. Merlin quietly ties his horse and puts out his torch. He feels his head pulsating with the draw of magic. He goes through dark, odd-looking trees to the source of the magic.

Merlin stops immediately when he sees it—the well. The water gushes in a lovely way the color of rust. The hole that leads to the containment of water is covered with a symbol Merlin has seen in his dreams—the vesica pisces with intricate design.

He kneels by the cover and puts his hand on it—he can feel the tingling, golden magic. It wasn't tempting as the Embolis is, but it is certainly powerful beyond compare. He closes his eyes to feel it more intensely.

He opens his eyes slowly and looks at the spring—people must use this for drinking. If this is magical, the people are being affected.

"Incredible, isn't it?"

Merlin stands immediately and draws the sword meant for Arthur. He points it at the dark figure. A smile creeps over his face as he raises his hand.

"I mean you no harm, Emrys," he says coming from the darkness toward Merlin. He is young with many tattoos of the Old Religion covering his hands, neck, arms, and fingers. He smiles more, eyes twinkling in wonder at the young warlock.

"Who are you?" Merlin asks darkly.

"I know you, even with that tricky disguise," the man says. He looks at Merlin's sword with wonder as well and points at it. "You've brought it." He grins more. "Fantastic."

"Who are you?" Merlin asks again looking up from the sword to the man.

"I am Dristan," he says. He gestures toward the well. "I am the one who made this water magical."

"Why?" Merlin declares. "The repercussions could be catastrophic."

"Yes, I know," Dristan says. "All who have drunk from it cannot die until the magic's essence is taken from it."

"Then why have you done this?" Merlin says incredulously.

Dristan smiles pleasantly. "I am one of the few lucky enough to play a part in yours and Arthur Pendragon's destiny," he says.

Merlin watches him as he goes to the well and touches the lid bearing the Chalice Well's symbol. "Can you stop it?" Merlin asks sheathing the sword.

"No, not I," Dristan says. "I was meant to alter the water for a reason." He looks up at Merlin with wonderment. "For a reason," he repeats.

"What reason?" Merlin asks.

Dristan smiles and stands. He turns away from Merlin.

"Wait!" Merlin cries. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon, Emrys," Dristan ensures. "For now, protect the Chalice Well. You will understand in due time."

"Wait!" Merlin cries again.

But Dristan has already disappeared.

Merlin sighs and looks down at the Chalice Well's lid. He raises his hand and recites a spell for opening. The lid doesn't even glow. He sighs. He wishes that everyone he meets wasn't so enigmatic.

—Lara walks slowly with dragging arms toward her house. She ignores Trinidad as she passes and unlocks her door. Without locking it behind her, she slumps to her bed and falls face first. She hasn't felt this worn in a very long time—and she's been made to stay awake for days on end without eating.

Lara's door creaks open and the sun peeks in right on her eyes. She groans and takes her left shoe off. She throws it hard at the door and it slams shut. She sighs deeply and her eyes flutter shut.

She's sleeping for about two minutes when the door is shot open.

"Lara!"

Lara jumps up and stands in a position with a knife ready to throw. Gaius blinks at her rapidly. Her shoulders slump and she puts her arm down.

"What is it Gaius?" she asks groggily.

"I was just wondering if you were done with your work with Allyn," Gaius asks as he settles from the surprise of Lara's readiness to attack. "Arthur's been gone for two days now, and I worry for both he and Merlin."

Lara throws her dagger at the wall opposite of Gaius so it sticks well. She runs a hand through her hair and takes her other shoe off, tossing it to the side.

"Allyn's found more script," she says.

"You do look awfully tired," Gaius notes.

"Yes!" Lara cries, getting angry. "I am _exhausted_! I am so tired of doing everything I can to protect Merlin and Arthur and Gwyn and the Embolis and now I'm translating Latin for an insistent boy! And do I get a thank you? _No_. Of course not. God forbid the woman getting the credit for killing the murderer and walking through magical fire and reading line after line of bloody Latin! _Carpe diem_—surely!"

Lara falls down from exhaustion onto her bed again. Gaius smiles a little.

"You sound like Merlin," he notes.

"I understand his point of view," she mumbles into her pillow. "I want more than anything to go find Merlin but at this point my only objective is to _carpe noctem_."

"I understand," Gaius says with a smile. "If any word about Merlin or Arthur comes up I will tell you."

Lara raises her hand up. "Thank you!" she cries.

Her hand drops back down and her eyes remain shut. Gaius shuts the door behind him, smiling and laughing to himself as he leaves.

—Merlin opens his eyes abruptly to the scream of a woman toward the village market.

He stands immediately and runs toward the village. He skids to a stop at the sight of about twenty men attacking the villagers. The leader holds the village elder by the throat and spits into his face.

"Where is the spring?" he demands. "I know it's here!"

"There's nothing important about it!" the elder begs. "We have many springs!"

"Leave him alone!"

A little girl runs past Merlin with a sword too big for her. Her black hair flows behind her as she runs toward them screaming. She hits the man's leg with her sword so it begins to bleed and he drops the elder.

"Little brat!" the man cries out. He jumps from his horse and the girl hits him again, grunting as she does. He cries out again as his torso is cut. He pulls his own sword out and it clashes with hers. She fights him for a little until the man laughs and pushes her down, grabbing a handful of her hair and kicking her sword away from her.

"Don't touch her!" Arthur cries galloping forward. He saw the entire short fight, impressed by the girl's potential.

He brandishes his sword as he rushes toward the man, but Merlin sees a man on a horse with the other attackers aiming an arrow at Arthur.

Merlin cries out a powerful incantation, raising one hand so a great rush of water rises in between Arthur and the leader of the attacker, blocking the archer's vision. Then Merlin raises his other hand at the archer and he falls backward against the wall of a house.

Arthur looks and sees Merlin—well, Merlin in disguise—thrown by the protection and power this sorcerer displayed. The other knights fight the attackers and are winning.

Merlin lets the water fall back down and sees the little girl pushing the leader away. He raises a dagger to the girl as she pushes him.

Merlin raises his hand again cries out an incantation in the dragon language. His eyes glow and the leader is raised to the sky in a gust of wind. Merlin holds his hand out, eyes still glowing gold, and the man is tied by the wind as if by rope. Then Merlin throws the man backward.

The leader stares at Merlin while he crawls backward. Merlin locks eyes with him and tilts his head to the side.

"Retreat!" the leader yells. "Retreat!"

The men begin to run away from their fights or in general with their leader. Merlin walks over to the girl who is looking at Merlin with a grin full of wonderment.

"We'll be back!" the man declares. "We'll be back—I swear it!"

Merlin says nothing. He puts his hand on the girl's shoulder and looks down at her. "Are you all right?" he asks.

She grins, her brown eyes sparkling. "You're a magician!" she cries.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26—The Magician and the King

"Excalibur!"

Merlin looks over his shoulder where the call was made. A man who helped the elder away from the battle marches toward the girl at Merlin's side. He looks darkly at Merlin and reaches his hand toward the girl.

"Come here, Excalibur," he says taking the girl's arm and pulling her toward him. He kneels and looks the girl in the eye. "What did I say about staying in my house?"

"I know, Gregory, but I couldn't let that man hurt Randall!" Excalibur cries, shaking her head. "He was mean."

"You could have been killed," Gregory barks.

Excalibur looks over her shoulder at Merlin. "But I wasn't," she says. "He saved me."

Merlin smiles back at her.

"You!"  
>Merlin looks over his shoulder and frowns. Arthur is approaching him with his sword drawn, eyes dark and seething.<p>

"It's King Arthur," Gregory whispers. "Excalibur no!"

Excalibur goes next to Merlin and takes his hand with both of hers. She looks up defiantly at Arthur and Merlin looks down at her with a smile.

"Don't hurt him!" she cries. "He saved my life!"

Arthur stops, his sword feeling heavy in his hand and looks from Excalibur to Merlin. Gawain comes behind Arthur and looks at Merlin—of course, he doesn't recognize him, but still feels a sense of camaraderie towards the sorcerer.

"It's true, Arthur," Elyan says standing next to Arthur.

"He saved all our lives," Gawain chimes in.

Arthur looks Merlin in the eye—he feels he knows him too, but the eye color is different, of course. He swallows and his sword lowers.

"Thank you," Arthur says forcibly in a choked manner. "For saving us."

Merlin nods to him. "All to service the King," he says making his voice just a little lower than usual.

Arthur blinks rapidly.

"I thought sorcerer's hated the crown," Arthur says.

Merlin shakes his head.

"He's a _good_ sorcerer," Excalibur says with a grin, still holding Merlin's hand. He pulls Merlin toward the back of the village. "You can stay with me, sorcerer!"

"Excalibur!" Gregory cries. "He has to go."

Merlin swallows. "But he's _good_," she whines. "Gregory—please! Ask Randall—he'll be fine with it. He saved our lives!"  
>Merlin kneels. "Thank you for defending me," he says looking in the eye with a smile. "But your parents won't like a sorcerer staying with them."<p>

"I don't have any parents," she says blankly. "My room is big enough for the both of us."

Merlin blinks and looks over to Gregory. The man nods solemnly. Merlin looks back at her and smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says. "But I need to stay out here to protect you from those men—they might come back."

Excalibur nods. "You can help King Arthur."

Merlin looks to Arthur whose face is still solemn. "If he'll allow me," he says.

Arthur swallows deeply again, unsure and conflicted.

"What's your name?"

Merlin looks to Excalibur and her little hand is held out. He smiles and shakes her hand.

"I'm Excalibur," she says brightly.

Merlin smiles. "Kellan," he decides upon, thinking of a thick boy from his home village.

Randall comes behind Excalibur, touching her shoulders. "Come, Excalibur," he says.

Excalibur waves to Merlin as she leaves for one of the houses, holding the sword she used to attack—she can't be older than ten.

Merlin looks back over to Arthur who is staring at him. He nods to him solemnly, wondering how this is going to work out.

—Merlin sits awkwardly across from Arthur. They stare at each other with Gawain and the other knights behind their king. Arthur keeps clenching his jaw and tapping his fingers against the table in Randall's kitchen. The house is empty except for them.

Merlin would smile at the look Arthur was giving him in any other situation, but here, he is foreign and dangerous to his friend.

"Why did you run away before in the woods?" Arthur asks in a low, deep voice.

Merlin can't help but smile then. "I'm pretty sure no one ran in that situation," he says smartly.

Gawain snorts behind Arthur. The knights and Arthur look at the humorous Gawain who is trying to suppress a smile. Arthur looks back at Merlin who is still smiling a little.

"You acted defensively," Arthur states.

"Because I didn't know who you were," Merlin lies slightly. "But then again, you were also attacking me, so of course I acted defensively."

"You are aware that magic is against the law in this kingdom," Arthur says darkly.

"I know better than anyone," Merlin replies tartly.

"Then why use it if the consequences are dire?" Arthur rebukes quickly.

Merlin looks at him with some sympathy that he is struggling so much. "I understand why you hate magic," he says. Arthur looks at him disbelievingly. Merlin nods and raises his brows. "Really. I do. You've lost so much to it—your mother, your father…But that is not magic's fault."

"Then whose is it?" Arthur demands.

"It is no one's fault," Merlin says. "Death occurs when it is meant to ensure balance in the world." Arthur is still unsure and breathes heavily with uncertainty. Merlin leans forward on the table and Arthur leans back.

"You carry a sword," he says. "You wield it—you've killed with it—you've been trained to use it since childhood because you are born to defend with it." Merlin closes his hand in a fist and when he opens it an orb of blue light is floating in it. The knights touch their swords in surprise and Arthur's eyes widen—he's seen such an orb before. It helped him get out of the cavern when getting the antidote for Merlin so many years ago.

"You use your ability to fight for the greater good of your kingdom," Merlin continues. "But you have also seen men use the sword to kill for evil. The same rule applies to magic—it is only an evil weapon in the wrong hands. I was born with this magic so I use to for good. Magic can be a force for good even if you don't think so right now—it is up to those who _are_ good to protect people against evil."

Merlin lets the orb fade to nothing and Arthur looks back up at his eyes, still unable to tell it's his friend and manservant.

"That is why I am here," Merlin says. "To protect these good people from that fate that has befallen them."

"They are not dying," Arthur says suddenly.

"I know why," Merlin says. "I have to fix it but that requires your cooperation and acceptance. Those men will be back for a good reason and I cannot hold them off forever."

Arthur swallows, still conflicted. Merlin sighs.

"Arthur—" he begins. He stops himself as Arthur looks at him strangely. "Your majesty," Merlin corrects, remembering he is physically not himself. "I understand why you are so torn but you have to understand that I am not here to cause you any harm. I came here to right the wrong here—we just happened to be going in the same direction."

Arthur is thinking hard, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. Merlin stands slowly.

"I'll let you speak to your knights," he says. "I hope you see sense but if you don't, know I will act anyway to protect these people."

Merlin leaves the house and finally exhales.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27—The Mistakes of the Father

Merlin is stared at by everyone in the village no matter what. Either they are grateful but afraid of showing their gratitude toward him or just afraid of him, hating magic.

Either way, Merlin goes to his horse, trying to avoid critical stares, and feeds him. He pats the horse and swallows as a mother pulls her daughter away from Merlin.

"Does you horse like apples?"

Merlin turns and sees Excalibur holding a big red apple in her tiny hand. Her sword that is much too big for her is on a sheath on her back to keep it from dragging on the floor.

"I suppose so," Merlin says.

Excalibur walks up to the post Merlin's horse is tied to and climbs on top to feed the eager horse the apple. She pats the horse's head and smiles.

"Is the King going to let you stay?" Excalibur asks.

Merlin frowns. "I hope so," he says.

"Me too," she says. Merlin watches her as she looks at the horse. "We don't have many good warriors here," she says. "My father was a good warrior—this is his sword, you know."

Merlin smiles and nods.

"Before he died, he told me it was up to me to protect the village," she says. Excalibur looks up at Merlin and grins. "He said I could be the first girl knight."

Merlin smiles. "Maybe when you're older," he says encouragingly. "you can go to Camelot to see Arthur and he'll knight you."

Excalibur grins. "I hope so," she says.

"Kellan."

Merlin continues to pat his tired horse's muscles.

"Kellan," Excalibur says. Merlin looks up, realizing that's the name he's going by here.

He turns and sees Arthur. The knights are around, dispersed and looking only briefly at Arthur approaching the sorcerer. Merlin meets his friend in the middle.

Arthur hesitates. "You can truly fix the wrongs here?" he says.

Merlin nods—he'll figure it out. Arthur sighs.

"Then you can stay," he says. Merlin smiles.

"I'm glad, Sire," Merlin says. "You won't regret it."

"Be sure that I don't," Arthur says. He looks at Merlin unsurely. "You seem like a good man, Kellan. I won't forsake that."

Merlin smiles as Arthur turns away. It obviously took a lot of strength to admit he is wrong—Arthur's so stubborn is makes Merlin beam with pride how far he's come.

—Merlin takes Arthur and the knights to the Chalice Well. Gawain reaches his hand out toward the rust colored water.

"No, don't," Merlin says. Gawain pulls away. "Don't touch it. Don't drink it either."

"This is the source of the trouble," Leon says. "A spring."

"This spring has been enchanted. It causes any drinkers not to die until the enchantment is reversed," Merlin explains, feeling the magic glow from the well. "Such a powerful enchantment is rich with the Old Religion…" He touches the symbol on the well's cover. His magic touching the well's magic causes it to visibly glow.

The knights start. "What are you doing?" Dresban demands.

Merlin pulls his hand away and the symbol stops glowing. "Nothing," he says quickly. He stands and holds his hand out. He recites another enchantment he tried last night to open it. His eyes glow but the lid's symbol glows as it did before and then died to nothing. Merlin sighs deeply.

"The Chalice Well can't continue to keep people alive," Merlin says. "The balance of the world requires people to die. If these people continue to live—the consequences could be catastrophic."

"Then what can we do?" Arthur asks.

"The men knew about the Well," Merlin says. "I heard the leader asking the village elder about it. They want immortality and this water can give it to them."

Leon hesitates. "What about the Cup of Life?" he asks. Merlin and Arthur look at him. "The druids practically brought me back to life with it and it was used to make that immortal army, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Leon," Merlin says. Leon is surprised that the sorcerer knew his name. "But this is different—it holds the powers of the Cup of Life but that is not the source. This is different—it's here for a reason."

"What reason?" Arthur asks.

Merlin looks at him. It has something to do with Arthur; that much is certain. He thinks of what Freya said in his dream…

Merlin kneels slowly to the ground by the Chalice Well symbol. He places his hand on it. It glows brightly as he touches it and Merlin closes his eyes.

Then he feels the sword at his side become heavy. He opens his eyes—they glow golden with magic without him meaning them to, startling the knights—and he pulls the sword from its sheath.

He stares at it—it glows just as the Chalice Well symbol and his eyes do. Merlin places it gently on the symbol. Both glow brightly with each other.

Merlin grins, hoping something might be happening. But his smile fades as the glow fades. It didn't work—but he's getting closer.

Merlin groans angrily and pulls the sword away from the lid. He sheaths it angrily and paces around the spring.

"There's something missing," he says frantically to himself, running his hands through his hair. "There's something missing and it's here—I just don't know what it is!"

"I've seen that sword before," Arthur says abruptly. "Where did you get it?"  
>Merlin ignores him and cups the rust colored water in his hand. He looks at his reflection—he does not look like himself, the water displays.<p>

But this is different—he cannot feel the magic in it as he did before.

A scream rings from the village again. Merlin drops the water and rushes toward the village with the rest of the knights. They all have their sword drawn when they reach the crowd circled around something.

Arthur pushes his way forward and they see it—a little boy, eyes wide open, face pale, skull cracked open and bleeding.

Merlin rushes forward and kneels by the boy. He holds his hand over the boy's head and recites the spell in the dragon language quickly. His eyes glow but the boy does not recover. Merlin grunts and growls it again in frustration.

The boy does not recover.

"He cracked his skull open when he fell from a tree days ago," the pale elder says. He shakes his head. "How can he be dead—now?"

Merlin squeezes his hands together in frustration and then raises his hand over the boy's head again, shouting the spell again. Nothing works.

Merlin cries out and stands angrily. He runs his hands through his hair in frustration, hating the spell that has extended grief.

"The enchantment has been reversed," Merlin says, but he shakes his head. "But something's not _right_."

Arthur is astounded by the sorcerer's inert need to help people. He steps forward.

"The men will return and there will be no magical Well to prevent these deaths," he calls to the people. "You all must prepare for attack or leave this place."

Merlin shakes his head. "There's something missing," he says to himself. "I can feel it."

"Kellan, the enchantment is gone," Arthur says. "All is well."

"No it isn't!" Merlin cries out. He pulls the sword out and stares at it. "There's something missing."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28—Circles

Merlin grinds his front teeth together as he thinks critically. He stares at nothing, but behind him the villagers are moving the bodies of the dead. Arthur comes behind him and looks at the tortured sorcerer, never thinking he would feel such sympathy towards a wizard.

"The people that didn't die before are dead," Arthur says quietly but Merlin only half-hears him. "They are holding a vigil tonight."

Merlin shakes his head. "Something's missing," he says.

Arthur hesitates. "You feel such sympathy towards these people," Arthur notes. "Is it the use of dark magic?"

"No, there is no dark magic at work here," Merlin says shaking his head. "The Chalice Well is a beautiful form of magic that can't be controlled—that's why it's dangerous. But there's something _missing_." Merlin stands and paces forward, then turns back to look at a confused Arthur. "There's still unbalance despite the deaths being repaid. How did those men know about the well's water to begin with?"

Merlin runs his hands through his hair—he knows that there's something missing. He can feel the pull of the magic luring him back over to the Well. He may never fully understand it, but he cannot change what is occurring until he finds what the matter is.

"I've never seen a—sorcerer," Arthur begins. Merlin looks up at him. "Feel such anguish over people's suffering."

"You are not the only one who wishes for a better world," he says. "My better world includes freedom for those born with magic—so they won't be forced to hide…as I have."

"You speak freely of you magic," Arthur tells him. He scoffs with a smile. "You've shown many people your magic."

Merlin laughs and shakes his head. "No, Arthur, this isn't my real face," he tells him. Arthur blinks. Merlin laughs and holds his arms out. "Sometimes secrets are necessary."

Arthur smiles and looks down. "I've just recently begun to understand that," he says.

Merlin frowns, unsure of what he means.

Arthur looks back over to him. "You know," Arthur admits. "Were we to meet in another life, I'll bet we'd get on."

Merlin can't help but laugh then. Arthur raises his brow, not sure whether to be insulted. Merlin nods surely.

"Yes, I'm positive we would be," he says. He pats Arthur's shoulder as he passes him to go to the woods. He goes to investigate the Chalice Well once again, smiling at the progress he's accidentally made.

—Lara scribbles down the Latin translation onto the parchment and drops the quill on the table. She flexes her hand displaying the muscles strengthened from years of sword, dagger and archery training and tendons threatening underneath the skin. She sighs and cracks her knuckles.

Allyn comes from behind the many bookcases with grin on his face. Lara sighs and gestures him forward.

"What else have you got?" she says, unenthused.

"Nothing else," Allyn says, smiling like a buffoon. "Thank you so much for helping me."

It does not register immediately. But then she blinks rapidly and stands from her seat that has hurt her tailbone for hours. "Really?" she says with disbelief. "There's—there's nothing else?"

"Nope," Allyn says. "Sorry I can't find anything else. If I do I'll call you immediately."

"Oh—yes, please do!" she cries. She grins at him. "Bye!"

Lara nearly runs from the hall of records. Her heels snap down on the floor as she rushes away.

She knocks only twice on Gaius' door before opening it and grinning—the physician looks up from his spectacles with a raised brow.

"Which way did Merlin go?" she asks intently.

Gaius blinks. "East."

"Good—same direction Arthur went," she says. "I'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Lara?"  
>Lara shuts the door hurriedly and goes to her house. She dresses in her fighting attire—complete with daggers and swords after her long couple of days with quills and parchment. She wipes the paint on Trinidad's nose off and rides off through the alleyways so she won't be seen, heading east.<p>

—Merlin splashes his face with water from a barrel. He does not recognize himself. He wonders if, when Arthur finds out who and what he is, will he feel angry—betrayed—homicidal.

Merlin looks up when he hears the laughter following Gawain's voice from the tavern. After the vigil, many of the men went there to drink to those who died. Merlin migrates over toward the tavern and leans on the doorway, smiling at the joy Gawain brings. All the knights—including Arthur—laugh with the villagers.

"And then he—" Gawain stops to laugh, his pint sloshing wildly during his hearty laughter. "Goes toward Arthur—Great King of Camelot!—and clashes his sword with him! Now you can imagine such a skinny guy trying to fight him to begin with! But this one tries so hard! Then Merlin—he—he hits his head on a bloody tree trunk!" Gawain bursts out in laughter along with the others. Arthur is only smiling slightly.

Merlin presses his lips together and laughs in spite of himself—he is slightly hurt they laugh at him behind his back.

"I've met no man braver," Arthur says. He shakes his head as he laughs. Merlin looks up at him. "Merlin never ceases to surprise me."

Merlin smiles, glad at least he's made some positive impression.

Merlin looks over his shoulder when he hears a scuffle of feet. He sees Excalibur across the field before the village hitting her large sword against a tree trunk as if it were an opponent.

He smiles and goes over quietly. She grunts and sways as she practices against the tree.

"Your opponent seems stiff," he says.

Excalibur turns quickly and sees Merlin. She grins brightly, displaying her dimples. "The boys won't practice with me," she says.

Merlin smiles. "They're afraid you'll beat them," he says.

Excalibur grins more and looks at the sword at Merlin's side. "Do really need that sword?" she asks.

Merlin looks down at it and then back at her. "I'm no good with a sword," he admits to her. "This isn't my sword, anyway."

"Whose is it?" she asks.

Merlin hesitates. "Have you named your sword?" he changes the subject.

Excalibur grins suddenly, distracted by the question. "Ewan," she says brightly. "It was my father's name."

Merlin nods. His face falls to seriousness as he understands—"Make it invincible as you have Aithusa."

"Kellan—look!" Excalibur yells out, pointing to the sky.

Merlin looks behind him and sees in the dark sky dots of fire—torched arrows all headed for the village.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin screams out.

He runs to the center of the village just as the arrow peak to their highest point in the sky. He raises his hand and roars like a dragon in their tongue. Arthur and the knights run out of the tavern with their swords drawn in time to see Merlin with his arm held high.

The arrows shine brightly like stars, golden and white all at once, and explode into fireworks.

A separate arrows shoots at Merlin's shoulder—he cries out in pain and grips at his shoulder.

"Kellan!" Arthur cries.

Merlin pulls the arrow from his shoulder and sees the rows of men on horses attacking. He pulls out the sword as the other men assemble and any remaining women and children rush to the sanctuary of their homes.

Arthur goes to Merlin and kills a man that goes toward him to attack. Merlin looks at him strangely and Arthur turns to look at him. "Are you all right?" Arthur asks.

Merlin smiles. "Didn't know you cared," he says dryly.

Merlin presses his hand to his to wound and recites the spell in the dragon language to heal it. It glows and heals instantly to clean skin.

Arthur blinks up at him. "Magic comes in handy, doesn't it?" Merlin adds tartly. Arthur smiles and shrugs dryly.

Merlin's eyes glow and the man going to attack Arthur falls backward. Arthur looks at him now then rejoins the battle.

Arthur slays more than a few men when a very large attacker—a _very_ large attacker—grabs his arm and punches him down. Arthur slashes his sword at the man who blocks it with his ax. Arthur struggles until the man raises a mace from his side. Arthur's eyes go wide.

As the man swings his mace at Arthur another sword glides into the mace's chain and has the weapon wrap around the blade.

Lara pulls her other sword out and slices the man's torso so he falls dead. Arthur looks over at her—masked and undercover as Mortis—and smiles. She shrugs.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," she tells him. Lara turns and throws a dagger at another man, joining the fight gladly after long days of Latin translations.

Merlin sends a man flying across the field passed Lara. She looks at the man then back to Merlin. She looks at his eyes from afar and smiles, shaking her head.

Excalibur runs forward and cuts the stomach of a man behind Merlin. He turns and blasts the man away and kneels down to Excalibur's eye level, holding her shoulders.

"Excalibur—you have to go to one of the houses," he says urgently.

"No—I want to stay and help!" she cries defiantly.

Merlin opens his mouth to argue and sees over her shoulder Arthur chasing after the leader into the forest toward the Chalice Well.

"Hide," he instructs as he stands to chase them.

Merlin looks briefly over the fight—the attackers are being pushed back now that Mortis is here, but the men are still winning. Merlin summons more power and raises his hand, eyes glowing golden.

He roars out an incantation. A great force weeds out the attackers from the villagers, knights and assassin. The attackers are pushed back toward the forest, screaming and confused by the great blast. The ones that did not die in the blast stand and run away. The villagers cheer and look for the sorcerer.

But Merlin has already run after Arthur and the retreating men's leader.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29—In the Name of Albian

Merlin rushes to the Chalice Well. Arthur and the leader are fighting—the leader is very good. He kicks Arthur down on his back.

Merlin pushes the man back with magic, but he stands immediately, sword raised to fight Merlin.

"You can't hide behind your magic forever sorcerer!" he cries.

Merlin holds the sword out and it begins to glow with magic. He looks down at it, bewildered by the magic as the symbol of the Chalice Well glows well.

He looks up to block a blow from the advantageous leader and clashes sword with him. The leader pushes him backward with force and raises his sword.

"Look out!" Arthur cries. He grabs his own sword as Merlin blocks another blow.

The leader kicks him backward so Merlin slams facedown onto the ground—the Chalice Well glows brightly. Merlin pushes himself up to turn to help Arthur who has already intervened, the sword held out.

Excalibur's eyes are wide with surprise. Merlin sees her, his own face shifting to shock, and looks down at the sword—it is through Excalibur's gut.

"No."

Merlin pulls the sword from her as she falls backwards. He catches her and looks down at her face. Her own sword—Ewan—lies next to her. She was trying to help.

She smiles, shaking without meaning to. Arthur slays the leader finally and turns to see the scene—Merlin holding the bleeding girl.

Merlin shakes his head, tears rising to his eyes.

He roars out a spell to heal her—his eyes glow brightly but nothing happens.

"It's okay," she says with a smile, her dimples still visible. "Did we get him?"

Merlin looks up urgently, his heart beating so quickly he feels it will fall out of his chest. He sees Arthur standing over the dead leader. He looks back down to Excalibur.

"Yes, yes, he's gone," Merlin says, his voice shaking with grief.

She smiles.

Merlin shakes his head, pressing his lips together, and recites the spell in the dragon language, loud and angrily. Nothing happens again.

"You're a good sorcerer," Excalibur says, tears involuntarily rolling from her eyes. "Right?"

Merlin clenches his teeth and wipes her tears away. "As good as I can be," he says.

Excalibur smiles and nods, looking up blankly at the sky. "Good," she says.

Her once bright eyes become blank staring at the last of the stars as morning comes. The sun rises slowly. Merlin shakes his head.

"No," he groans. "_No_." He recites the incantation again and again, but nothing is working.

"Kellan," Arthur says.

Merlin continues. Arthur puts his hand on the sorcerer's shoulder.

"Kellan," Arthur says urgently. Lara and the knights come to the Chalice Well, hearing the commotion. They see the scene and become solemn. Lara swallows—she's seen dead children before, but now all she wants is to console Merlin for this terrible sight. She wishes the others knew that the sorcerer before them was their friend in mourning. She understands the pain of being in disguise among friends as she is now.

Merlin shakes his head. "She's gone," Arthur tells him.

Mortis steps slowly forward and kneels next to Merlin as he stares at the dead girl. She gently closes her eyes postmortem. Merlin sighs deeply and lies the girl down on the ground by the Chalice Well.

He looks at the sword that is lying by the Chalice Well's lid. It glows faintly, as if coaxing Merlin to finish what had been started.

Merlin stands slowly and picks up the sword from the ground. He holds it before him. He closes his eyes and the lid begins to glow bright blue along with the sword in his hand, still stained with the girl's blood. A life for the sword's power—the debt is repaid. The onlookers stare in awe—particularly Arthur and Lara.

Then Merlin's eyes open quickly and abruptly—they glow as brightly as the symbol and the sword.

Merlin's voice gains a double timbre as he exclaims, "_Excalibur_!"

He thrusts the sword down into the Chalice Well and blue light shoots like thunder high into the sky, engrossing Merlin and the sword. Everyone covers their eyes from the bright light, still utterly bewildered by the display of power.

The light stops abruptly and Merlin's eyes flutter shut as the light fades from the Chalice Well and the sword Excalibur settles with power.

Merlin opens his eyes slowly as he looks at the sword—it is cleansed of the girl's blood and is dripping with the rust colored water in the spring. The glow concentrates to a symbol carved to the blade—the symbol of the Chalice Well.

It faded but the magic was still within the sword—a sword forged from a dragon's breath, blessed by the waters of the Chalice Well.

—Merlin places the last stone on Excalibur's grave at the top of the hill. The knights and Arthur stand behind him. Lara fights the urge to console Merlin, even if she is Mortis.

"It's beautiful place to spend the rest of eternity," Arthur says calmly.

"She was a very brave girl," Randall says to Arthur. "Played with that sword more than any doll."

Merlin placed her sword Ewan on the grave gently. "She was going to be a knight," he says.

Arthur nods to the knights and they all bow away. Lara hesitates then turns to leave him be. Merlin puts his hand on the grave.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Don't be, Emrys," Dristan says appearing behind him. "You have immortalized her."

Merlin looks back at him.

"The name Excalibur will be known for all time," Dristan tells him. "In the hands of the Once and Future King."

Merlin turns back to the grave and out toward the land—the land that with Excalibur, he and Arthur, will be Albian.

—Merlin is gone by the time Arthur and Lara go back to the grave. He is back in the forest standing before the stone that held Excalibur previously.

He recites the spell to himself and raises the sword. The Chalice Well symbols glows on the blade as he slides it into the stone. Merlin continues to hold the hilt in the stone and begins a stream of spells of the Old Religion, dark and solemn so that the next person to pull the sword from the stone can only be Arthur—the true king of Camelot.

The symbol of the Chalice Well is carved into the stone itself, glowing blue until it fades to await its king. Merlin releases Excalibur, turning away to return to Camelot.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _**If you are interested in more of the lore of the Chalice Well, it does exist in the real Glastonbury where you can see the actual symbol that i describe in this piece of the story. Thanks for reading!-Evelyn Hawkins**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30—Secrets Told

Gaius looks up quickly from his study when his door opens, unsure of who he was hoping would appear there.

Lara is in her maidservant attire again, but she looks exhausted and her brow is shining from riding. Her hands are dirty as well.

"Did you find them?" Gaius asks.

She nods. "The both of them," she says. "They were headed for the same place." Gaius frowns and his brow creases. She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"They're both fine," she says. "Merlin was there—in disguise, of course. But he was fighting with Arthur as a…different sorcerer. It was very strange, Gaius."

"Arthur allowing a sorcerer to fight with him?" Gaius says incredulously.

"Yes, I know," Lara says with a smile. "It's a big step for Arthur—Merlin as well. If Arthur's prejudices alter then it will be safe for his secret to come out."

"But Arthur will still feel betrayed," Gaius points out.

"Yes, I know," she says sadly. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "How can he begin to tell him? Even if Arthur no longer has any prejudices against magicians, he will still feel like Merlin has been lying to him all this time. That nothing between them was valid due to the lie."

Gaius looks up at her. "Are we still talking about Merlin and Arthur?" he says.

Lara looks up at him suddenly and swallows.

"You've changed a lot in your time here, Lara," Gaius tells her with wise eyes and a smile. "I've seen you grow more compassionate and willing for people to be in your life."

Lara raises her brow, unsure of exactly what he means. "You mean more human?" she says.

Gaius opens his mouth to protest but Lara turns away and interrupts him. "I'm still dangerous, Gaius," she says. "Not even you can contest that. And even if Arthur knows and you know…I'm not sure if I'm safe around those I care for."

Gaius watches her for a moment. "You mean Merlin," he states. It wasn't a question.

Lara can't think of a rebuttal.

The door opens slowly and without strength. Merlin looks up from the floor and sees Lara. His expression alters and his eyes shift to tired surprise.

"Lara," he says simply.

Lara looks over her shoulder at Gaius and he watches her expression change—as she shifts from tortured assassin to clueless, worried maidservant. She is very good at playing her part.

"Where have you been?" she turns to Merlin asking him. She sounds half-angry but she is only bothered that she doesn't know the full extent of what happened by the Well. She wishes she did, but it wasn't hers or Mortis' place to ask. "We've been worried sick about you."

"Um," Merlin says. Lara thinks automatically with a smile that he would have been a terrible Gorinian assassin due to his lack of lying abilities. "I was visiting my mother in Ealdor. She was ill, but she's better now."

Lara pretends she believes him. She sighs and walks up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Well, glad you're back," she says. "Next time, it would help if you told someone where you were going."

Merlin nods solemnly and Lara looks up. She can still see the sadness of the girl's death in his eyes. Until recently, she was never able to understand how the death of a child was more traumatic than the death of a grown man or woman. Now she understood it.

On impulse, Lara reaches on her tiptoes and kisses Merlin's cheek swiftly. She leaves Gaius' chamber with Merlin looking after her. He smiles—thinking Gaius was right before about Lara being a cure for grief.

—Morgana stands on the rowboat that moves on its own accord across the water, staring at the gloomy dark castle ahead covered by the fog. She knows that they know she's there, but they have not attempted to kill her.

She reaches the rocky dock and steps forward. When she reaches the gates, she looks ahead and smiles.

"I would like to see your king," she says.

The assassins behind her—they came up swiftly and quietly—nod to each other then the gates open before Morgana. She smirks, smiling at her plan.

Morgana is guided to a throne room—the only room that is not dedicated to learning to art of death. The man on the throne is well in his fifties with white hair and a sharp, determined and knowledgeable expression. He looks at Morgana sharply, humor in his dangerous face. All around him are his body guards—young men all equally dangerous looking. Their swords at their hips were sharp and threatening even while sheathed.

"Morgana Pendragon," Bronwyn says darkly to her.

"Bronwyn Gorian," Morgana says.

Bronwyn smiles. "What brings you to the Isle of Gorinian?" he asks. "I do not accept royalty for my Alliance."

"Then it is a good thing I do not wish to join," she says smiling coyly.

"Then why do you come?" Bronwyn asks, lazily leaning on his throne.

Morgana smiles and steps forward. "I have certain information that can be beneficial to the both of us, but only if we work together." Bronwyn chuckles

"And what information is that?" he laughs. "As you can see, any information I need I can get with the snap of my fingers."

"Ah, but not the information you truly want. About your son's killer." Bronwyn's face shifts from humor to fury. Morgana smiles. "About a certain…prodigy of yours."

Bronwyn grips the arms of his throne and look at Morgana lethally. "I'm listening."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Thank you so much for reading! I'm surprised so many of you have. I'll be taking a short break for Thanksgiving-and to raise the suspense-but I will be back to tell what happens to Mortis and the Return of the Gorinian Alliance. Thanks again!-Evelyn Hawkins_**


End file.
